From Afar
by Nicrafetix
Summary: Kairi had been certain that she had the perfect life: good grades, great friends and the best boyfriend she could ever ask for. But all it takes for a window to smash is one small stone. But Sora was a very unexpected catalyst. SoKai Namixas TidusSelphie
1. Looking From The Window Above

**F**rom **A**far

**Author's Note: **Doods, you know when you're really bored and you remember stuff you did ages ago and decide to have a look at it? Well, I just had one of those moments, and I really do despise finding typos, general mistakes and bad quality writing.

**Disclaimer: **I do not the kingdom hearts characters or diesel.

-o-x-prologue-x-o-

Sora swung his bag over his shoulder and walked out the door. He tested it to check it had locked, before continuing on his way. There was no one for him to call out a hurried farewell to, which wasn't the nicest thing on your first day back at school. It's not that he didn't like living on his own. It could be fun, because you could do all sorts of things you couldn't do if you had another person in the house: like leave the toilet seat up, stuff your face until your felt sick, and walk around the house naked. Not that he ever did any of those things. He didn't _really_ mind living on his own, and he knew that quite a few people would call him lucky to be, but he didn't find it as appealing as he might have had he not had a firsthand experience of it.

He let out a weary sigh as the cool September breeze swept over him, the fact that his breath made a slight fog in the air in front of him was proof of how unusually cold it was for this time of year. He supposed it matched his current mood. He hadn't been the usual happy, hyper, all-singing, all-dancing Sora that his friends knew and loved. He wasn't depressed, more disappointed with himself and his lack of courage. And if he kept sighing like he just had he would become one of those sad, depressed people that eat nothing but anti-depressants.

The reason for this? Honestly, he's a hormonal teenager, I'm sure the answer is obvious. It was a big problem, in his opinion, and although he knew it was perfectly natural, happens to everyone, etcetera, etcetera, he was still sure it wasn't supposed to hurt. He was sure it was supposed to be something a person could enjoy, otherwise why would it be a natural human instinct?

He scuffed his foot against the curb of the sidewalk and scowled.

* * *

There's nothing worse than being late on your first day back. If you wake up late on any day, everything just seems to go downhill from there and quite honestly, the first day of new school year is not the best day to wake up late on; it could really ruin the whole of your year.

Kairi gasped in frustration as she heard her mother warning her about being late, just as her brush had snagged on a knot in her hair. She pulled the brush free, cursing at her battery-less alarm clock. She grabbed her bag off the floor, smoothed her, finally, glossy, auburn hair, and ran downstairs.

She almost screamed at the sight of her mother waiting for her, insistently holding out a slice of toast and a napkin to her. She shook her head, muttering about how she was already running late and ran out of the door, straight into something tall and solid.

"Woah, someone's in a rush."

Kairi bit back the angry remark she had been about to make as she looked up. She smiled the first smile of her senior year, "Riku! God, am I glad to see you." She grinned, her previously foul mood evaporating, and hugged him tightly, breathing in the familiar smell of Diesel: Fuel for Life.

"How have you been?" He asked her, holding the passenger door of his car open for her.

She grinned, "Considering the fact that I only woke up about twenty minutes ago, pretty good so far."

"Twenty minutes? That must be a record time." He said, laughing. It was true. Kairi had spent most of her Junior year with an alarm clock that never woke her up and a mother who would only get her up when she deemed it necessary. Apparently you needed more time to get ready in the mornings when you were a Junior.

Riku closed her door and climbed into the driver's side. He winked at her as she grinned excitedly; a bubbling pit of anticipation was rolling around her stomach. Senior year. She couldn't wait. With an impressive roar, they zoomed off down the road.

* * *

"I can't believe we only have one class together this year! I suppose it's good that it's study hall." Kairi mused.

Riku smirked and leant again the locker next to Kairi's. "I'm glad; I'll finally be able to get some freedom from your iron hard grasp on me." He laughed, feinting pain as Kairi mock punched him.

In all honestly, study hall was the best possible lesson to have together, mainly because there wasn't any supervision. Most people just hang around in the classroom, listening to music and chatting to their friends, but it was possible to just leave the room although, which was great. Kairi smiled that the group of people that had just greeted her from across the hall, she was surprised to see Seifer there; Seifer who had the worse attendance record in the school. Then again, it was their last year.

Kairi shut her locker, smiling when Riku slung a lazy arm over her shoulder as they walked down the hall.

"KAIRI-MARIE!" The redhead turned around just in time to see a blur of brown, white and blue running towards her.

"Selphie!" Kairi said, happily as she was enveloped in a hug by the bubbly brunette. Selphie was perhaps the best friend anyone could wish for. She was constantly cheerful, never ran out of energy, fiercely loyal and had an excellent left hook. Her loud voice was always toned down by the perfect pacifier: Namine. The two were so different it was a wonder they could even be friends, but opposites do tend to attract. The three girls had met when they first started Elementary School and had, amazingly, been firm friends since.

"Where's Namine?" Kairi asked the brunette.

"Oh, she has homeroom on the other side of school. She said to meet her outside the Art huts later." Selphie replied, grinning as a passing boy turned around to look at her again.

"Oh right, okay."

"Hey! Riku!"

"Roxas, man!" The blonde walked over, and high-fived him. "Everyone alright?" Roxas asked. The others all nodded in reply. "Looking good, Selphie, as always." He said, winking at her. Selphie rolled her eyes and tapped her foot impatiently, indicating that she would like to leave. Roxas was in some sort of a relationship with Namine, it was never certain whether they were actually dating or not. Selphie thought this meant Roxas was a player and that Namine should steer well clear, but Kairi wasn't sure if there was something else behind the mask.

"Well, excuse us ladies," Roxas began, probably feeling rather uncomfortable from the hate vibes Selphie was giving off. "Riku and I have to depart your presence." He cleared his throat, shot me a look of despair, and then dragged Riku off away.

"I thought he'd never leave." The brunette said, scowling at his retreating figure.

Kairi sighed, "I'm sure there's more to the situation than meets the eye, Selph. Maybe he just doesn't want to tell you about it."

Selphie looked doubtful. "Yeah, right. You're fighting a losing battle, Kai. You know I'll never like Roxas until he flipping well sorts himself out." She admitted, readjusting her bag strap on her shoulder as the bell rang throughout the hall.

The two girls walked into their homeroom class and were suddenly surrounded my people. "Did you have a good summer?" and "I love your skirt, where did you get it?" where the only two comments Kairi could pick out of the noise that was currently hurting her ears. The comments kept shooting at them, until, right on time, Ms. Gainsborough walked through the door.

"Sit down, please."

There was a scraping back of chairs and the grumbling of disgruntled voices - then silence. Their final school year had started, and Kairi could almost taste the anticipation.


	2. It's Like A Story Of Love

**F**rom **A**far

**Author's Note: **I have officially rediscovered my love for writing. After editing these next few chapter (cause believe me - they need it) I think I'll carry on with this. Awesommeee.

* * *

-o-x-Chapter Two-x-o-

"Sora, wait up!"

The brunette turned around to see a familiar face jogging towards him.

"Tidus, hey." He said, smiling quickly.

"Still not feeling great, huh?" The blonde asked, raising an eyebrow. "You gonna tell me what's up yet, or not?" Sora looked at his friend who now had a look of pure concern plastered across his face, though his eyes twinkled with curiosity and a hint of annoyance played around his lips. Sora merely shook his head, dismissing the question. Tidus would only tell him to forget it anyway and try as he might; he couldn't. Sora noticed the blonde roll his eyes, and sighed, "I'm sorry. I would tell you but... It just won't make any difference." The brunette's shoulders drooped.

"You don't know that! I mean, I know I'm not exactly great at the whole advice thing, but you don't have to go into your cave or whatever." Tidus stated. The blonde grinned, almost laughing at his own joke, but Sora just shook his head and sighed. There was nothing anyone could do.

"Forget it, Tidus. It'll blow over." Sora insisted. "I'll be fine."

Tidus shrugged, "If you say so," he said doubtfully, then proceeded down the corridor towards homeroom, whacking people that got in his way with his trusty stick. Sora almost laughed as he missed a terrified freshman's nose by millimetres. He winced in surprise as the bell rang, and then followed Tidus.

* * *

"You're not serious. Calculus? Oh please, no." Selphie made a face at her friend who laughed.

"I like maths. There's always only one answer." Kairi admitted. Selphie was staring at her with an eyebrow slightly raised, "It's true! I mean, when is there ever only one answer to anything else?"

The brunette shook her head in disbelief, "Right, okay. But why does that mean you have to take it?" She asked.

Kairi shrugged, gave her a little wave, and walked to her class. Although Kairi did like maths, she had also taken it because she knew that none of her close friends were. It was a class mainly full of people she didn't know very well, or at all, which meant that she would actually get some work done without insulting someone by not talking.

"Kairi! Come sit with us!" Kairi blinked in surprise as a group of girls waved over at her. She mentally groaned: this was exactly what she'd been hoping to get away from. Her violet eyes swept across the room. She saw two spare desks right at the back of the classroom. Looking back at the girls, she flashed them her best smile and walked to the free table right at the back. She was nearly there when a boy with unruly, brown hair sat there. He slipped his books out of his back and slouched down in his chair. It was only then that he noticed Kairi standing there. He looked up at her, a slight pink tinge forming on his cheeks.

"I-I'm really sorry! I didn't realise you were going to s-s-sit here." He said, his face turning slowly redder as he spoke.

He started to gather his books up but Kairi stopped him, "Hey, don't worry about it. I'll sit here." She told him, indicating the desk in front of him. He nodded, his face cherry-red now.

Kairi set her bag down, and bent down to get her books out, her glossy hair swinging forward gracefully as she did so. She straightened up and put her books on the table. Sitting down, she turned around in her seat so she could talk to the guy behind her. She'd seen him before; but wasn't one hundred percent certain who he was. "So, what's your name?"

He seemed a little taken aback at the fact that she was talking to him. "Sora," he said, smiling nervously, "You're Kairi, right?"

"Yep, that's me," she said, smiling back," So, you like maths?"

Sora shrugged, "Yeah, it's alright, though I kinda wasn't sure what else to take."

Kairi rolled her eyes. "I know exactly what you mean. My Mom knew exactly what I should take, but I didn't have a clue."

Sora nodded, smiling genuinely this time and letting out a small laugh. He seemed to be slightly less nervous now.

Just then their teacher swept into the room. "Students!" He started, "I believe I am here to teach you the advanced subject of maths."

_'Well duh,' _thought Kairi. Her brother had warned her about this teacher, but she hadn't taken him seriously, she was used to him coming out with a load of crap, but now she realised that he was right: this guy was completely bonkers.

He continued talking about how 'fascinating' mathsematics was; it appeared that algebra was his favourite form of the subject. Kairi rolled her eyes, wishing they could just skip the lecture and actually do some work. But, alas, it was another fifteen minutes before her wish was granted.

Silently praising whichever god it was that had just saved her from further boredom, she opened her text book. Crap. What was this? Limits. What the hell were limits? The red-head mentally slapped herself. Why did she have to end up with a teacher whose voice made you completely switch off? She feverishly looked at the beginning of the chapter for any clues about what limits were.

Upon finding nothing but a whole load of useless crap; she chanced a quick glance behind her. She mentally groaned; Sora obviously understood what limits were; he was quite happily doing the exercise. She thought about asking him for help, but a tight knot in her stomach made her recoil from the idea. She didn't want him to think her stupid. He glanced up; his deep blue eyes met her violet ones. She stared, simply lost, for a moment; upon realising what she was doing she broke eye contact.

"Sorry, but, I, um, I don't understand what we've got to... do." She admitted, biting her lip slightly in embarrassment.

Sora smiled, still blushing slightly, "His voice made you switch off, huh? It's alright, here..."

* * *

As Sora walked out of his class, he felt a new spring in his step. He felt much happier than he had when he had entered that classroom, and mathss never actually made him happy, so he knew what the reason for it must be: he'd actually managed to talk to Kairi without making too much of a fool of himself. And what's more she was genuinely nice to him. Not that he'd thought that she wasn't a nice person, but... oh never mind, he didn't care what it was that was making him so happy, just the fact that he was. _'But maybe,' _he thought, _'we could become friends._'

Sora was jerked out of his thoughts as an arm fastened around his neck and pulled his head down, rubbing a fist in Sora's already unruly hair. Sora grinned and ducked out from under the arms that he knew belonged to Tidus. "Hey Tidus!"

The blonde boy blinked in surprise: Sora sounded happy...almost too happy. "Okay, what happened?" He asked suspiciously, his eyebrows pulled together.

"Errm, you just gave me a noogie?" Sora replied, confused.

"I don't mean that, something else. You're like, really happy. Oh my god, are you high or something?" Tidus exclaimed, pointing at Sora in an accusing manner.

Sora rolled his eyes and said, his tone dripping with sarcasm, "Oh yeah, Doctor Ansem just gave me some mind-expanding drugs in Calculus."

"Really?"

"No."

"Oh."

"Yeah." Sora said, shaking his head at how gullible Tidus was. "Besides, what's wrong with being happy? I'm allowed to be happy if I want to be happy. Do you have something against happy people? 'Cause, y'know, that'd be pretty hypocritical of you."

Tidus looked momentarily confused. "Um, right," he said, and then paused. "So, are you gonna tell me what happened?" he asked hopefully.

Sora rolled his eyes, "Sure, sure." He proceeded to tell the grand tale of the twelfth grade calculus class, with Tidus gasping and cheering like a kindergartener. "So, um, yeah." He finished lamely.

Tidus frowned at him, "So, basically, you've liked her for a while now, and that's what was wrong with you, but she didn't even know you existed, right?"

Sora almost winced at the harsh perspective Tidus had but on the beginning of his story. "I guess."

"And you didn't _tell _me?" Tidus pouted, crossing his arms. "That is so unfair; I'd tell you if I was you! Because friends tell each other things like this. You don't want to be my friend, that's it, isn't it? I can't believe you didn't tell me! I-" His rant was cut off by Sora grabbing him by the arm and dragging him to the canteen.

.o.O.o.

"Did you have fun in mathss?" Selphie asked. "Not that I need to ask. mathss is never fun. It's so boring, I really don't know why you're bothering, Kai."

Kairi laughed, "It was alright, actually. I kinda drifted off when the teacher was giving the whole 'your senior year is the most important of your life so far, and to excel in the future - blah, blah' lecture so I completely missed him explaining what we were doing that lesson. But it was okay because the guy who sits behind me helped me."

"Was he hot?" Selphie grinned cheekily as her friend rolled her eyes. "For me, of course. For nothing could tear apart the great couple that is: Riku and Kairi!" she giggled.

"Shut up." Kairi whined, smacking the back of Selphie's head jokingly, "you bully me too much."

"I know, you shouldn't be such an easy target." Selphie grinned. "Anyway, hot or not?"

Kairi thought for a moment, and then shrugged, acknowledging some passers-by that had just waved at her. "I guess so. He was really nice, I can tell you that."

"Well that's great. Who is he, anyway? Do I know him? That wouldn't be so great if I did, I'm thinking someone new is what I need right know" Selphie declared.

Kairi didn't know why Selphie was bothering to ask her if she knew him, of course she knew him. Selphie knew everyone. "I'm sure I've seen him around, so I doubt he's new. He's called Sora."

Selphie's eyes widened, "Are you kidding? Kai, he _is_ hot and seems pretty funny and nice to boot. I've never understood why he doesn't hang around with us. If he wanted he could totally knock some of the jerkoids that have climbed the supposed 'popular ladder'." She told her friend. "He's friends with Tidus, right?" Selphie asked after thinking for a moment.

Kairi nodded. "I'm pretty sure he mentioned something about him. Why?" Shooting her a curious look.

"No reason. He's in my Psychology class, that's all." The brunette replied innocently.

Kairi snorted. "Yeah, right. He plays Blizball, doesn't he?" Selphie blushed slightly. "That means yes. Why _do_ you have a thing about Blizball players, anyway?"

"I _don't_. Just because I've dated two guys off the Blizball team does not mean I have a thing for Blizball players!" Selphie whined.

"Did someone say they had a thing for Blizball players, ya?" A strangely orange-haired boy asked.

"Um, Wakka, no. Just no." Selphie muttered to him, glaring at her friend and pulling her away. "Let's go get lunch, I'm hungry."

* * *

What was the point in having an unsupervised study hall? Did the school honestly think that a group of Seniors where going to use it to work? If they did, they must be deluded to the extreme. There was a total of three people who appeared to be working, though if you took a closer look you'd notice the headphones plugged into their ears and their vacant expressions. Riku's bored aquamarine eyes swept over the classroom. Three girls were playing with the skeleton they had fondly named Jack at the back of the lab, a group of boys were seeing who could hold their hand in the Bunsen burner's yellow flame for the longest (this particular activity wasn't as interesting as it could have been - none of them had got past two seconds so far) and then there was Roxas trying to get Namine to let him see her sketchbook.

Riku's head shot up as he heard the door of the lab squeak as it opened. Kairi smiled and waved when she spotted him. She came over and sat on the desk next to him, giving him a quick peck on the cheek. "How was chemistry?" She asked, grinning slightly; she knew he hated the subject.

He shrugged. "Boring. That weird redhead kept trying to set fire to the new fireproof cover they put on his textbook." Riku frowned, that guy was weird. He'd spent the whole of last year setting fire to his notes and various objects from his pencil case, only really coming alive whenever they did the odd practical involving combustion of some sort, Riku was correct in fearing that this year would be no different.

"Well, sounds worse than Calculus. My brother was right, Dr. Ansem _is_ crazy." Kairi giggled slightly, remembering her first impression of him.

Riku pulled a face, he didn't like maths. It was boring, enough said. Damn numbers.

Kairi laughed at his expression, "C'mon Riku, let's go. I feel like having a smoothie."

Riku's face brightened immediately as Kairi stood up and started walking towards the door. He jumped of the desk and slipped an arm around her skinny frame. Kairi smiled up at him. Riku turned around and saw Roxas wink at him. Unsupervised study hall was a great idea.

* * *

Sora grinned as he walked home that day, he felt as though he had just had the best day of his life, although he hoped that it was really just the best day of his life _so far._ Not even the prospect of going home to an empty house could put a damper on his high spirits. He almost skipped down the road and up the stairs to his apartment

Just as he was unlocking the door, the old man that lived in the apartment next to him, opened his door. "Hello Sora." The old man grinned toothlessly.

Sora grinned back, his pearly-whites shinning, "Hi, Mr G. How's your wife?"

The old man frowned, "Still dead," he replied, looking rather confused.

Sora mentally slapped his forehead. Honestly, you forget one tiny little detail and you end up looking like a total idiot. He shuffled his feet awkwardly, "Sorry, I, um, 'm really sorry." He mumbled, quickly shooting inside his own apartment, slamming the door behind him and leaning against it. _'Well done, Sora. I bet your neighbours just love you.'_ He thought to himself before chucking his bag onto the sofa and switching on the kettle.


	3. Can You Hear Me?

**F**rom **A**far

**Author's Note: **Wow, I completely rewrote this chapter. I think it's better now though. It's about four pages longer too. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I do not the kingdom hearts characters. (i am ashamed.)

-o-x-chapter three-x-o-

"Have you ever even spoken to him, Selphie?" Kairi asked her friend, a clear expression of doubt across her face.

The brunette flushed slightly, "That's not the point. You should see him in class; he just looks like one of those people who could make you laugh no matter how down you're feeling. I can just tell we'd get along. Besides, god knows I could do with someone like that, especially when my two best friends are always previously engaged." Selphie muttered, glaring at her reflection in the mirror.

"That's not true, Selph. I'm coming over to yours tonight." Naminé objected, poking her friend in the side.

"Yeah, but Monday's don't count because Roxas has band practise on Monday so you can't hang out with him." Selphie stated, turning around, picking up her bag and walking towards the door.

"Selphie, just talk to him, for all our sakes." Kairi said, rolling her eyes. When she received blank looks from her two friends she continued, "Well, that's what this is about, right? How are you supposed to get his attention if you don't talk to him?"

Naminé nodded, catching on. "She's right, you know."

"Oh, shut up." the brunette huffed.

Kairi giggled slightly to herself. She couldn't help but find Selphie very strange at times. She was one of the most confident people Kairi had ever met, yet she had failed to build up the confidence to talk to the person she sat next to in Psychology today, even though she was certain they would get on.

"…and cue Kairi running away from us." Selphie snickered slightly.

The redhead spun around, "Huh?"

"Riku's waiting for you." Naminé informed her, nodding over to the car park.

"Oh right." Kairi glanced over, then turned back to her friends. "I'll see you tomorrow." she said, hugging them both quickly.

"Yeah, and you're coming to mine," Selphie reminded her. "Don't forget!"

The redhead grinned and waved to them as she walked away. "Hey, Riku," she greeted as she approached him. He was leaning casually against the bonnet of his sparklingly clean car talking to Roxas.

He turned around and smirked at her, "Rox, I'll catch you later."

"Sure, I gotta get to practise." He walked away, winking at Kairi as he passed her.

"Hey, babe," Riku said, pulling her towards him and wrapping his arms around her waist. She smiled at him and kissed him happily, resting her hands on his chest. Never one for PDA, she pulled away soon after. "So, back to yours?" he asked, teasing a strand of her auburn hair.

"Sure, if you want to." She grinned. He smirked back at her and held open the passenger door for her to climb in.

Just five short minutes later, Kairi fumbled with her keys before opening the door and walking into her house with a hand pointedly placed over her closed eyes. "Is it safe to look?" she asked. She still remembered the bad experiences of coming home to find her mother and her boyfriend in a situation that she would rather not have seen. She could hear them laughing now.

"Of course it is, darling!" the chiming voice of her mother rang through the house.

Kairi removed her hand and opened her eyes, she grinned cheekily at her Mum and her boyfriend sitting at the kitchen table drinking coffee. "Hey Mum, hey Gethin. It's safe to come in Riku!"

The slivery haired boy walked into the kitchen, "Hey Mrs H." He said and nodding grinning at Gethin.

"Hello Riku," she said, smiling at him pleasantly, "how was the first day back?"

"Alright," Kairi shrugged grabbing a chocolate croissant from the bread basket, "Reno was right about Dr. Ansem though; he really is crazy." She frowned in annoyance. It was just so typical for her to end up with the crazy teacher.

"What about you Riku?"

"Uh, yeah. It was pretty good, for school, y'know…" he pulled a bored face and shrugged.

Kairi saw her Mum sigh, shaking her head but smiling all the same. As she and Riku made their way up stairs she heard her mutter something to Gethin about teenagers never talking to their parents for more than five minutes before disappearing. She begged to differ. Kairi talked to her quite a lot, considering she was her daughter. Could she really be expected to talk for ages when she had friends over as well?

Riku flopped down on the blue sofa in her bedroom, exhaling heavily. "I'm bushed." He yawned, rolling his eyes as Kairi giggled slightly at him. She came over and sat next to him, grinning as he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her onto his lap. "You seem to be getting on better with Gethin now."

The redhead nodded, "Yeah, he's a pretty decent guy, actually. He taught me to surf this summer, it was really cool." She said, snuggling up to him slightly.

"Wow, he must be decent if he can teach _you_ to surf." Riku snickered.

"Hey!" she protested, floundering in mock anger. "I could beat your sorry ass any day, now."

The slivery haired boy snorted. "I'm sure."

The redhead stuck her tongue out at him childishly - a well known tactic for finishing arguments. "You suck, Riku." She told him simply.

"Yet everyone still loves me." He replied cockily, smirking and stretching his arms over his head so his back cracked.

"And _so_ modest." She grinned, poking his stomach.

"You got it." He laughed and kissed her head. "You want to do anything tonight?"

Kairi shrugged and scrunched her face up in annoyance. "I dunno. But, I should probably make a start on my homework. Mr. Ansem set us so much and I don't want to be getting in to trouble right at the beginning of the year. Besides, it's not like I'll get anything done tomorrow - not if Selphie gets her way, anyway."

Riku rolled his eyes. "Erg, how can you even think about homework on the first day back?" he complained, then sighed. "Alright then, if you must. I'll see you later." He stood up, pulling the red-head with him.

"Yeah, I'll call you."

The slivery haired boy leaned down and gave her a long kiss. Kairi smiled up at him when they pulled apart and Riku smirked his trademark smirk, kissed her on the forehead and bade her farewell.

Kairi sighed as she watched him leave. She couldn't help but feel a little annoyed at her Math teacher. Setting homework in for the next day was seriously unfair; did teachers really think that no one did anything after school? She pulled out a new book in pristine condition from her bag, switched on her desk lamp and settled down to do her homework.

* * *

Sora groaned as his joints clicked when he heaved himself off the sofa at the sound of the intercom ringing. "Who is it?" He spoke into the phone, rubbing his eyes wearily. Trust him to fall asleep whilst doing his homework.

"Yo, Sora! It's Yuffie." a distant voice crackled. "Can I come up?"

Sora blinked in surprised, "Uh, yeah sure." and he pressed the release. He frowned, trying to remember if she had rung him asking if she could come over. Knowing Yuffie, she hadn't. It was a regular habit of hers to turn up unexpected. Just then his phone vibrated. He flipped it open to see he had a new message:

_Can I come over? Hahahaaa. Yuff xx_

Typical.

"Sora!" A call came from the other side of the door, followed by three quick knocks and two slow ones. "You gonna keep me waiting all day?"

The brunet rolled his eyes and unlocked the door, raising an eyebrow at the tall, dark haired girl in front of him. She beamed at him, then stepped past him and flung herself on the couch. "Oh my god, So, this couch is so comfy, it's orgasmic."

"Nice, Yuff. _Real nice_." He said, shaking his head at her.

"Shut up, fanny-face." The dark haired girl stuck her tongue out at him childishly and chucked one of the cushions at him with alarming accuracy.

"Hey, watch it, shitbag." He grinned, grabbing the cushion from the floor and flopping down on to the couch next to her. "What brings you here, then?"

Yuffie rolled her eyes. "Do I _need_ a reason to visit a close friend?" she asked, shaking her head at the boy next to her.

Sora shot her a doubtful look.

"Okay, okay. Tidus told me about this girl - whatsername - Kairi?" She admitted, having the grace to look a little sheepish.

"Gee, Yuff, and for a moment there I thought you'd just come to check up on a friend."

Yuffie scowled at him. "Don't pull the guilt trip on me, hun. It won't work." He told the brunet firmly. "Now, why didn't you ever mention her to me? Tidus said you've liked her for ages!"

Sora sighed in frustration; he really didn't want to explain himself to Yuffie. It wasn't that he didn't feel comfortable around her, because he did. It was just that he'd taken a big step telling Tidus today and that step was big enough - for one day, at least. Then again, Yuffie already knew so he didn't actually have to explain the situation. Oh, what did it really matter? "You never asked." He retorted simply. "Sorry, though. It's not like you could have helped. But it doesn't matter now 'cause I've got a chance to get to know her."

"I know, Tidus told me."

Huh, so much for the confidentiality of friendship.

"Right, of course he did." Sora muttered, mentally making a note to smack Tidus tomorrow.

"Anyway, I really came over because it's the home is boring me now. It sucks now you've moved into a halfway house." She sulked, her shoulders slumping.

"They'll let you move into one soon, just a couple more months until your birthday. But, trust me; it's really not that great. I mean, I seriously can't get used to how quiet it is."

"At least you don't have the social workers watching your every move still." She pointed out.

Sora snorted. "One of them comes to check up on me every other day. It sucks, they don't even give you any warning - they just turn up on the doorstep. Kinda like you did, actually." He said, grinning at his friend.

"Pssh, I really don't appreciate being compared to a social worker." Yuffie informed the brunet. "Mind if I watch something?" She asked, gesturing to the television.

Sora shook his head and grabbed his Math book from the coffee table in front of him, deciding that he really better get it done now. He wished to himself that he was back at the home, surrounded by screaming children, sulking pre-teens and his friends. Everything was so loud, active and disorganised there. It was never quiet and he always helped keep the volume up. Here, he was alone, except from the occasional visits from his social worker and some of the older kids from the home like Yuffie, and whenever Tidus came over, which really wasn't often enough.

But, he would just have to live with that. Besides, things were looking up already: he was feeling pleasantly happier than he had in quite a long time, he hadn't made an idiot of himself in front of anyone else at school and, best of all, he'd managed to talk to Kairi.

Yep, things were _definitely_ looking up.

"So, how did you know you like her anyway?" Yuffie questioned, picking at her nail varnish with her eyes fixed on some wrestling programme on the television. "Tidus said you never spoke to her before today."

Sora's brow furrowed a little. He wasn't really sure of the answer to that question himself. There was just something about Kairi that had always interested him. She was popular, there was no doubt about that, but there was something there that made it seem as though she didn't want to be. Not in a resentful way, but... He couldn't quite put his finger on it. "I don't really know. It's just like - she's just..." He sighed and rubbed his forehead.

"Is she hot?" Yuffie prompted, grinning.

Sora frowned at her. "She's beautiful. Huh. You should see the way all the guys look at her at school. She doesn't act like it though, y'know? She's not one of those people who _knows_ they're attractive and uses it to their advantage, if you get me."

"Yeah." She nodded, glancing at the brunet. "So you really like her, huh?"

He sighed. "Oh yeah."

"Well, definitely make friends with her first. The best relationships always spring off from friendship."

"Yeah, because you've got a lifetime of knowledge." Sora snorted, earning himself and whack around the head from the dark haired girl. "Sorry! Sorry!" He laughed, holding his arms up in defence.

"I'm serious. A girl feels more comfortable going out with a guy who she was previously friends with because she knows it's not just based on looks." Yuffie claimed.

Sora rolled his eyes at her. "Yuffie, I'm not going to try any tricks or whatever. If she likes me, then she likes me. And if she doesn't... well, whatever." He sighed. "Fat chance of her liking me when she's already got a boyfriend."

The dark haired girl choked. "Ouch. I bet that stings when you see them together."

He shrugged. "I dunno. They don't, like, get off in the hall or anything, which is kinda weird. Her boyfriend seems like the kind of guy who would spend his whole time doing something like that if he could." He said, scowling at the thought of him.

"Right," she raised her eyebrows, "if you say so. He can't be that bad if he's going out with a girl as nice as you say this one is."

Sora frowned; he hadn't thought about it like that. Maybe there was something more to Riku. All he knew about him was that he was incredibly popular, envyingly good at baseball and had an annoyingly defined six-pack. (No - sorry fangirls - he had not sneaked a peak in the changing rooms, someone has posted pictures of it on every other locker one day in tenth grade.) He didn't know anything about his actual personality though, maybe he was a really nice guy - there was no evidence for him to think that, but you can't really rely on gossip to know a person.

"Oh my god, Sora. Look at him!" Yuffie yelled, laughing and pointing at a wrestler on the screen. "Even a prune like you could take on this guy!"

He brunet scowled at her. Who cares about a fricking six pack.


	4. Came Back Only Yesterday

**F**rom **A**far

**Author's Note:** Enjoy the new version of chapter four!

**Disclaimer: **I do not the kingdom hearts characters. (i am ashamed.)

-o-x-chapter four-x-o-

"I just don't get it Kai! I mean, what's _wrong _with me?" Selphie exclaimed, tugging on the curled ends of her hair in distress.

"There is _nothing_ wrong with you, you're lovely! Just because you don't have a boyfriend doesn't mean that there is something wrong with you!"

"But Yuna said-"

Kairi cut her off abruptly, "Yeah, but Yuna's a bitch, Selph. Why are you letting her get to you like this?"

The brunette shrugged miserably. "I don't _know_. It's just..." She sighed. "Okay. Just don't laugh, right?" Kairi nodded. "Well, you know the guy in my Psychology class? We've started talking - and, by the way, that is now officially my favourite class - and he's really great, and I seriously know that I like him but he doesn't give off any of the vibes that he like me. And it's just like, Yuna got to me because I was thinking that it would be really hard to just be friends with him if he didn't like me."

Kairi raised her eyebrows. "Wow, Selph, you move fast. You've only known the guy for a week."

"I know, but I can just tell there's something there. Whenever I see him it's like I'm being punched in the stomach, but it doesn't hurt. It just feels real weird." She explained.

"I know what you mean." Kairi agreed, even though she had no idea. Punched in the stomach? What was this girl on about?

"Yeah, it's such a good feeling. I think it's like anticipation and excitement and all that all at the same time."

"Uh huh." Kairi frowned, biting her lip.

"Do you get that when you see Riku?"

"Um, sure I do." The redhead lied. Should she?

"Wow," Selphie sighed, "that's so romantic. You're so lucky, Kai."

Kairi let out a small nervous giggle. "Yeah. Right. So, anyway. About Yuna. Just ignore her, she's just jealous because everyone likes you and thinks she's a total bitch."

"Really?" the brunette asked hesitantly, wiping a small mascara smudge from under her left eye.

"Yes! She's just jealous because you're so bloody fantastic."

"Do you really think so?"

"Definitely," The red-head smiled kindly, hugging the brunette and patting her back to calm her down. "We'd better hurry up and get to class; I don't want to imagine what Dr. Ansem is like when he is angry." Kairi said, shuddering slightly.

Selphie giggled weakly, "Yeah, I'll see you at Lunch. Bye!" She skipped off in the other direction, her shoes barely skimming the dirty hallway floor.

Kairi shook her head, laughing to herself at Selphie's ability to go from a low to a high emotional state in the space of half a minute. Without drugs, that is.

The redhead let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding in. She was relieved that she had managed to change the subject off this feeling she was supposed to get when she saw Riku. Did other people feel that? Or was it just Selphie being weird? She seriously hoped it was the latter. Sure, she felt happy when she saw Riku, but this punched-in-the-stomach-without-pain feeling? Nope. Never happened.

She looked around the classroom she had just entered. Her eyes found the brunette in his usual seat, right at the back of the classroom. She smiled and waved at him, he waved back, leaning back in his chair and grinning.

"Hey Sora, you all right?" she asked him, smiling widely as she got to her desk.

He grinned, "Yeah, I-I'm good. How about you?"

"Not too bad, thanks. I'm a little tired though." She admitted, stifling a yawn and stretching her arms out in front of her.

"Did you get your homework done okay?" Sora inquired as Kairi retrieved her books from her bag.

"Yeah, I think. Thanks for explaining the work yesterday. Again. If you hadn't, I'd have wasted my whole evening trying to work it out!" Unfortunately, she seemed to had developed a habit of spacing out whilst the teacher was explaining the work they would be doing that lesson and consequently, Sora would have to explain it to her.

Sora flashed Kairi a blazing grin, "No problem! Any time."

"Now, my children!" Dr. Ansem barked, sweeping into the classroom. "I have your work from the last lesson, so I now have an idea of your skills and I was _not_ very impressed by some," he shot a Dr. Ansem Death Glare™ at a group of unsuspecting, giggling girls who began cowering in their seats. "of your work." He dropped the pile onto one of the desks at the front, causing the occupant of it to almost fall out of his seat. "You!" he said pointing to the quivering boy in front of him, "Hand these out."

Sora raised an eyebrow at Kairi and whispered, "Does he get worse as the week goes on or what?"

Kairi snorted under her breath, then smiled as she received her work.

"How'd you do?" she heard Sora ask from behind her.

"Great! Thanks to you." She replied, turning around in her chair.

Sora blushed heavily, "I-it-it was nothing."

"You shouldn't be so modest. I would be totally screwed if I didn't have you to help me." She admitted, laughing. If only that weren't true. Suddenly being bad at maths wasn't what she had hoped for. But today, she resolved, she would _not_ space out. She would listen to Dr. Ansem if it killed her.

"Now, children," their teacher began, spreading his arm out as if to embrace them all, "we shall being with a short recap of yesterday's work, then we shall move on to the advanced topic of-"

It was useless. Kairi let her head drop onto her arms and closed her eyes. Thank god for Sora.

* * *

"And yet again, I defiantly owe you one. Thanks, Sora." Kairi punched his arm.

"It's fine, I don't mind. Think you'll be okay with the homework?" He asked, teasingly.

The redhead rolled her eyes. "Shut up. Though, y'know, it'd be great if I could get your number in case I ever do get stuck. I hate to have to go ask Dr. Ansem for help." She confessed. Sora blanched slightly and his eyebrows shot up in what Kairi guessed was surprise. "It's okay if you don't want to, if it'll be annoying for me to bother you about maths outside of school, it's cool. I don't mind." She said quickly.

The brunet shook his head. "No, no. It's just I was going to ask if you - yeah, here." He pulled a slip of paper and a pen from his pocket. He scrawled his number across the paper quickly and handed it to Kairi.

"Thanks" she smiled.

"Excuse me, you two, but _some_ of us do have more exciting places to be!"

Kairi stifled a giggle as she and Sora moved out of the doorway to let a grumpy Dr. Ansem past. Sora pulled a face behind his back making Kairi burst out laughing, then have to stuff her fist into her mouth while the teacher shot a disapproving frown back at them. Sora whistled softly, raising his eyebrows at the red-head.

"So… do you have any brothers or sisters, Sora?" Kairi asked after a minute to break the silence. She was surprised when Sora bit his bottom lip and looked down at his shoes. Suddenly, she wished she hadn't asked.

"Uh, no." He said bluntly.

Kairi was curious, but realised that she was on dangerous grounds. "Sorry…" She bit her lip tentatively.

Sora looked back at her and was surprised to see her looking a bit worried, "It's alright, don't worry about it. I was brought up in an orphanage… but I'm in a halfway house right now, until I finish school." He didn't know why he had told her, but he felt like he could trust her not to sneer at him and make a snide comment.

Kairi's mouth formed a round 'o' and Sora laughed, "Don't start pitying me now, okay?" He said, nudging her softly.

She shook her head slowly, "I-no sorry. I just - I guess I wasn't expecting that."

"Forget about it." Sora said airily, waving a hand and grinning. "What about you?"

"Me?" Kairi felt slightly confused, having lost the trail of the conversation, "_Oh_! Yeah, I have an older brother who's at college now, and my mum's pretty cool. I suppose her boyfriend seems quite nice, which I suppose is a good thing because it doesn't look like he's going to go anywhere soon." She gabbled.

Sora raised an eyebrow at her, and Kairi giggled in embarrassment.

"Kairi!" The red-head stopped to see that she had almost walked straight past a certain silvery haired boy.

"Oh, hey." She said absent-mindedly, as he came over and kissed her possessively glaring at Sora with a "hands off" look.

"This is Sora, he's in my Math class." She said, indicating the brunette who smiled and gave him a small awkward wave to Riku, who glared at him in return.

"Err, I'll see you later, Kairi." Sora said, feeling a little dejected and out of the loop. The way her boyfriend was looking at him was making him feel ever so slightly uncomfortable. This situation was awkward and he wanted out.

Kairi frowned at him in confusion, "Um, okay. Bye Sora! I guess I'll talk to you later."

She watched him walk away with his shoulders hunched up and sighed heavily. That was strange. Why did he just walk off like that? It wasn't like him to just leave during a conversation. Kairi felt, strangely, a little disappointed. They had been having a good conversation - or rather, the first conversation they'd had that hadn't been vaguely maths related - and she'd been enjoying it. There was something about him that made him interesting. Maybe it was because she knew so little about him.

"Come _on_, Kairi." Riku was a few paces away from her and looking over his shoulder at her with annoyance.

The redhead sighed and walked over to him. "That was weird."

The slivery-haired boy raised an eyebrow at her in confusion. "What was weird?" he asked.

"Sora just walking away like that, it's not like him." She explained.

"Oh." He scowled.

"We were having a really good conversation as well. I bet he regrets taking the seat behind me in maths; he had to explain the work to me again today." She grinned. When Riku didn't comment she frowned at him. "Riku? Are you all right?"

"Just forget about him, okay? Let's go get some lunch." He said hurriedly, slinging an arm around her shoulders and heading towards the canteen.

Ten minutes later, Kairi found herself sandwiched between Riku and Wakka, the latter of whom seemed to be testing how many sandwiches he could fit in his mouth at once without them preventing him from being able to talk. The redhead picked absentmindedly at her plate of tuna salad, only vaguely paying attention to the conversation firing across the table around her.

She was mentally replaying the conversation she had had with Sora after their maths class. She was kind of surprised that Sora had confided something in her, especially as it was the first conversation they had had that wasn't vaguely maths or school related. Though, she supposed, she didn't really know him well enough to know if the fact that he was an orphan was something he talked openly about. She couldn't understand how anyone could stand to talk casually about not having parents.

"Hey, Kai," the redhead felt an arm nudge hers and she turned to her right to see Riku smirking at her.

She blinked and shook her head slightly. "Yeah, sorry, just thinking."

"Right." He turned back to his sandwich and took a bite. "You wanna hang out at mine tonight, just the two of us?" he asked. "My parents are going out so we'd have the house to ourselves." He added, winking at her.

Kairi laughed slightly. "Yeah, okay." She smiled.

"Great." He replied, tossing an arm over her shoulders and kissing her forehead. She smiled contently and dug into her lunch.

* * *

Kairi glanced up at the board, then back down at the notebook in front of her for what seemed like the hundredth time that lesson. She began writing again; her hand was beginning to ache. It was ridiculous for a person to expect her to learn just by copying down endless notes. Besides, everyone knows that Mr. Siax had got his degree from a Superman comic for $99.99 and that he just copied all his notes from the textbook. She didn't understand why he didn't just make them "cut out the middleman" as it where and make them just read the textbook. It would be a lot quicker any rate.

A folded piece of paper landed in front of her and she looked up to see Selphie grinning crazily at her and gesturing her Kairi to read the note. Of course, silence was essential in Mr. Saix's class. Roxas had once said it was so he could fully concentrate on rewording the sentences from the textbook. Unfolding the note, she read:

_So someone's getting some tonight, huh? ;)_

Kairi rolled her eyes. Selphie could be really immature sometimes. She scribbled back quickly.

_**If we weren't in class, I'd totally bitch-slap you right now.**_

_You didn't answer my question. YES or NO? It's not like it's a big deal - it's not like you haven't done it before._

_**Exactly, it's not a big deal. Why are you asking?**_

_Maybe because I'm attempting to start a halfway decent conversation in the most boring class in the world? Why do we even have to take general studies? It's just an excuse to force us to do more science just when we thought we'd got rid of it. Or maybe it's because I have no boyfriend of my own to gossip about. Pity me, bitch._

_**1) It's not just science; it's just this particular unit. But you're right, it does suck. Especially as we got stuck with Mr. Saix. Of all the teachers we could have had, we get him. 2) Selphie, we talked about this earlier. He probably just wants to get to know you a bit first. Then again, I could be more accurate with my guess if I knew who he was. Hint hint. **_

_Nice try, babes. I'll tell you and Namine when you come over tomorrow, okay? I would say promise me you won't make any stupid comments about it, but I know I'd be wasting my time._

_**Sheesh, I love you too, Selph. Oh my god, I cannot wait for tomorrow. I'm officially so excited. We need to talk to Namine about Roxas too - she is way to secretive about it all, don't you think?**_

_Definitely. We'll get her drunk, and then ask her about it._

_**Good plan, Batman.**_

_Shouldn't you be more excited about tonight though?_

Kairi glared at the smirking Selphie. She was not going to reply to that.

* * *

Sora's eyebrows contracted at he took in what Tidus had just said. He felt both surprised and amused simultaneously. He took a large bite of his peanut butter and jam sandwich while he considered his answer.

Tidus shifted agitatedly in his chair. "Come on, what do you think?" he asked. Sora could tell he felt ever so slightly uncomfortable.

The brunet chewed twice and swallowed. "I just can't believe you've actually managed to have a normal conversation with her." He admitted, grinning. "I mean, it's Selphie Tilmitt."

"Man, you're harsh." Tidus rolled his eyes. "You don't know her, I swear she is, like, my perfect girl. She's funny, she didn't care when my glue gun exploded all over her bag, she likes blizball, she's hot, she eats and - get this - she thinks she could kick my ass on Call of Duty. She _knows what COD is_! I'm telling you, she's brilliant."

"...was one of the things you like about her the fact that she _eats_?"

"Yeah, you know I can't stand it when girls won't eat." Tidus stated. "But that's not the point, do you think she'd go for me?"

Sora scratched the back of his head. "Uh, I guess so. If she didn't like you she wouldn't talk to you, right?" In all honestly, Sora had no idea. Having never actually had a conversation with her he wasn't exactly great at predicting what she may or may not do.

"Yeah... yeah, you're right." Tidus said, more to himself than to Sora. "You know, I think I will ask her out. Thanks, Sora."

"No problem." Sora concluded, a little bewildered. He couldn't see how he had actually helped Tidus come to a decision at all.

"Anyway, how was Calculus? And I don't want to hear about any equations…" Tidus asked, winking suggestively and draining Sora can of coke.

Sora shrugged, smiling. "It was good. I can really talk to her, y'know? Like, with some people it's such an effort to think of what to say and there are all those awkward silences? I just don't get that with her. She's so... I dunno. I just think she's great."

Tidus snorted. "You and about ninety percent of the male population of this school. No wonder her boyfriend's so protective of her."

Sora grimaced at the mention of Riku. "I don't get him. He met Kairi at the end of Calculus today and was just acting like a complete tosser. You'd think I was trying to steal her away from him or something."

"Well, you kind of are." Tidus interjected.

"No, I'm not. I'm just getting to know her." Sora corrected. "I don't get what she sees in him. She deserves someone so much better."

"Like you, right?" Tidus smirked slightly.

"...That's not what I meant. It's like, he treats her as though she his property or like she's a trophy or something. I dunno, it's just weird." Sora mumbled, frowning.

"That's what jealousy does to you, my friend." Tidus chuckled, patting him on the shoulder lightly. "I gotta get to class, see you later."

"Yeah...bye." Sora said, raising his hand in a small wave. Was Tidus right? Was he simply reading things into Kairi and Riku's relationship because he was jealous? Certainly, he knew nothing about what went on between the two, but the look Riku had given him just for walking and talking with Kairi - he was sure that wasn't normal. Feeling thoroughly confused, Sora headed to his next class.


	5. Who Went Further Away

**F**rom **A**far

**Author's Note**: ohmygosh, I know I haven't updated in forever. I'm really sorry. D:

THIS IS IMPORTANT; YOU REALLY NEED TO READ THIS NOTE. I've completely revamped this story. Please, please go back to chapter one and read it again because it will not make much sense. Yes, I know it has changed a lot but I read through it and I just couldn't stand all the mistakes. But then reviewing and correcting it turned into re-writing it. I'm sorry. However, I think that this version is much better.

Well, I hope you still like it...

-o-x-chapter five-x-o-

"Movies, face packs and a very cheesy pizza. Good one, Selph," Kairi grinned, jumping onto the bed with Selphie and Naminé who were already delving into the takeaway pizza box. The redhead grabbed a slice for herself and took a large bite, sighing contently. "Man, I am so glad school is over for the week."

"Tell me about it." Selphie agreed. "I can't believe we've only been back for three weeks. It feels like we never even had summer vacation already."

"Come on, this is our last year of school _ever_, we should enjoy it, not moan about it." Naminé stated. "Just think, this time next year we'll be starting college!"

Kairi and Selphie stared at her. "I don't want to think about that! We have finals before then! I don't want to have to think about them until at least after Christmas." Selphie whined, grabbing another slice of pizza as though to console herself.

Naminé and Kairi laughed at the brunette. "Selphie, you'll be fine. It's still only September! We've got loads of time to enjoy ourselves before we have to worry about finals." Kairi reminded her, poking her gently.

"Exactly." Naminé concluded. "_Speaking_ of enjoying ourselves, how did it go last night, Kai?"

Selphie lifted her head up from the pillow she had buried it in, her eyes glinting with interest. "Ooh, yes. I wanna hear this too."

Kairi shifted uncomfortably, her smile vanishing. "I don't know. It was weird."

"What do you mean? I thought you were just hanging out at Riku's?"

"I was, but it just felt really weird. His parents were out so-"

"You had sex?" Selphie interjected.

Kairi rolled her eyes. "_No._ It just felt weird. Like, the whole time I was with him I was thinking about other stuff. I mean, when he was kissing me goodbye I was thinking about my _homework_ and that's just not right, is it?" She looked imploringly at her two friends, hoping for them to say something that would make it okay.

Naminé hesitated glancing at Selphie before replying. "I'm sure you were just feeling a bit off, that's all." The blonde said uncertainly. "Everyone gets distracted, right?"

"Yeah! Of course they do." Selphie agreed. "Don't worry about it, Kai."

"But... have either of you guys felt like that before?" She asked, unsure of whether she actually wanted to know that answer.

Naminé shrugged and shook her head, biting her bottom a little. Selphie, on the other hand, snorted. "_Yes_. Some guys just do the same thing over and over again, like it's structured or planned or their reading it from a text book. You can't help but get bored."

"So... are you saying I'm getting bored of Riku?" Kairi asked. Could that be true? They had been dating for really long time, but he was The One, right? He's the guy she's going to spend the rest of her life with... isn't he?

Selphie looked thunderstruck. "That's not what I meant!"

"Selphie was just speaking generally." Naminé reassured the redhead. "I'm sure you and Riku are fine, you just had other things on your mind that night."

"Yeah..." Kairi said slowly, trying to bolster herself. "I'm sure that's just what it is." She looked up at Selphie and Naminé and grinned. "_Anyway_. What 's going on with you two?"

Naminé rolled her eyes. "You first, Selph." She insisted, grabbing a box of Malteasers lying next to her and popping one into her mouth. "We want to know who this guy you keep going on about is!"

Selphie grinned. "Okay, okay. I'll tell you. But you have to promise not to laugh!" The others nodded feverishly. "Um... It's Tidus Goof." She said, blushing heavily.

Naminé frowned. "Why would we laugh at that?"

"He's a blitzball player!" Kairi laughed, rolling on the bed and clutching her stomach.

"Shut _up_, Kairi!" Selphie pouted, throwing a cushion at her.

The blonde giggled. "Are you sure you don't have a think for blitzball players though, Selph?"

"_Yes_, I am bloody sure! You guys suck." Selphie mumbled, sticking her tongue out at them and stealing the box of Malteasers from Naminé. "Anyway, the point is... He asked me on a date." She grinned triumphantly, tossing a Malteaser in the air and catching it in her mouth.

"Woah! When was this?" Kairi spluttered glancing incredulously at Naminé who shrugged, indicating that she hadn't known either.

"In Psychology today."

"Wow, he moves fast," Naminé noted, "you only started talking to him a couple of weeks ago."

"Yeah, but at least I know he likes me now. Oh my gosh, I am so _excited_! I can't wait until tomorrow night."

Kairi grinned. "Do you know where he's taking you?"

"Haven't got a clue. He didn't want to tell me."

"Surprises are good. Well, usually."

"I don't know what I should wear though... He didn't give me any hints whatsoever."

"Well, we'll sort that out tomorrow morning," Kairi decided. "Naminé, will you _please_ tell us what's going to with you and Roxas."

The blonde rolled her eyes. "You already know. He's my boyfriend, it's no big deal."

Selphie snorted. "Nam, come on. It changes every month, seriously. You two are on and off like traffic lights!" Kairi had to agree with the brunette. This whole "thing" with Roxas had been going on for almost a year now, and it was time Naminé actually informed her two best friends what was going on.

"Roxas just-" the blonde hesitated, biting her lip, "he thinks he'll end up hurting me."

"And you think he won't?" Selphie looked doubtful.

"No, I don't," she replied firmly. "He's a really nice guy, Selphie, if you'd just give him a chance."

The brunette shifted a little. "I can't help it if I'm a bit overprotective of my friends."

"I don't get it," Kairi admitted. "If he thinks that then why do you keep getting back together?"

Naminé blushed. "I like him too much to just be friends with him. I just have to reassure him that it'll be okay and that I trust him every once in a while."

"You know, that's kinda, well, sweet." Selphie looked torn between her dislike for Roxas and her love for anything in the slightest bit romantic.

"I know, like I said, he's a really nice guy," Naminé grinned and poked Selphie in the side.

"All right, all right, point taken." Selphie huffed in annoyance. "I'll be nice."

"Finally, we have a breakthrough!" Naminé teased. Selphie stuck her tongue out at her.

Honestly, Kairi still felt a little confused. She couldn't truly understand why Roxas thought he would end up hurting Naminé; however, she decided that it wasn't something she needed to worry about.

She couldn't help but let her mind keep drifting back to Riku. What Selphie and Naminé had said about the situation hadn't exactly reassured her. She hadn't been entirely honest with her two best friends. More specially, she had in fact thinking that she would need to call Sora to ask him about her homework when Riku had kissed her goodbye. She thought, perhaps that this information should not be shared; she didn't want them to take it the wrong way. She was only thinking that because she didn't want to fail.

"_Kairi_!"

The redhead jumped, "What?" She hadn't realised she had been in such deep thought.

"Movie time!" Selphie informed her, waving two DVD boxes in her face. "_Mean Girls _or _The Notebook_?"

"_Mean Girls_," Kairi replied immediately. She wasn't really in the mood for a romance. Selphie slid off the bed and slipped it into her DVD player.

"You know," Naminé mused, "I think this is the most quotable film in the world. There are so many good lines in it."

"Yeah," Selphie agreed. "Like, 'I'm sorry people are so jealous of me... but I can't help it that I'm so popular."

"Oh my god, can't you just imagine Yuna saying that?"

"Urg, don't even talk to me about her." Selphie muttered. "You know when people are like, 'if you could kill one person and get away with it, who would it be?' I would _so_ choose her."

"Ooh, harsh, Selph."

"Okay, well, maybe no _kill_, but I'd definitely like to shove her head down the toilet."

"Who wouldn't?" Kairi frowned. "I don't get her, why would you want to make people afraid of you?"

"With fear comes power, my friend." Naminé said, wisely. "It's like when you have a boyfriend that beats you up, you'd be scared to do anything, right? So he's got power over you."

Selphie grumbled. "I don't care _why_ she does what she does, she's still a bitch.

* * *

**Author's Note**: ahh, that chapter was just a filler really. It's going to start to get more interesting after this.

Question! Would you like me to write more about Tidus/Selphie and Namine/Roxas or just focus on the Sora/Kairi? Please let me know :D

Read, review, party and enjoy life.

Nirri xx


	6. Want You Near Me

**F**rom **A**far

**Author's Note**: Well guys, you're going to have to thank **Sorvan Saxon **for this incredibly quick update, if I'm honest. I wasn't planning on updating until this weekend but then I got her review and I felt so guilty but also very flattered. So yeah, thanks very muchly!

I am honestly so incredibly happy right now, mainly because I never_ ever _have to do maths again. It is such a good feeling. Also, I've nearly finished school for the year... but that's a little bittersweet if I'm honest because I'm going to a different school for next year. But still, I'm so happy!

Anyway, enjoy dudes.

-o-x-chapter six-x-o-

Kairi sighed as she stepped out of her front door, the crisp September air was fresh and the cool breeze had a slight sting to it. Wrapping her scarf tightly around her neck, she trudged on towards school.

She had been pretty bummed last night when Riku had texted her saying he wasn't going into school until third period because he was "too tired." (How he was going to get away with that, she had no idea". She could have, of course, taken her own car or filched a lift off someone else, but there was something about the crispness of the air today that made the fifteen minute walk to school very appealing. Besides, as Riku had rather rudely pointed out, she was still carrying a little holiday weight she was hoping to lose.

She felt her phone vibrate in her pocket and rolled her eyes when she saw the text message was from Selphie:

'_Not long now! I can't wait to tell you everything! Ahaha. Ly xxxx'_

Kairi laughed to herself. Selphie had refused to tell her anything about her date with Tidus when the redhead had called her yesterday. She claimed that it would be too good a conversation to have over the phone.

Tapping out a reply as she walked along, her stomach clenched excitedly. She was so happy for the brunette, she deserved someone nice. Especially after what Yuna had been-

"Oomph." Kairi walked straight into something soft, yet very much solid as she rounded the corner.

"Shit, I'm sorry. Are you okay?"

Kairi stepped back and brushed her hair out of her eyes. "Yeah, sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going." She looked up. "Sora! Oh my gosh." She could feel the blood rushing to her face and her cheeks flushing. "I really am sorry, That- That'll teach me not to look where I'm going."

He grinned and rubbed the back of his head. "It's fine," he insisted. "Do you normally walk to school?"

"Nope. I just felt like a change today," she said simply. "Hey, I didn't know you lived this way."

"Yep. My apartment's just back there." He indicated in the direction he had come from.

"Oh, cool."

"We, err, better get moving. School starts in twenty minutes."

Kairi nodded and fell into step beside him. "Thank for taking my call yesterday, by the way. I must be driving you mad with all the maths questions." In all honestly, Kairi felt like a complete idiot having to keep asking him for help with the homework. It wasn't that she was bad at maths, it was just Dr. Ansem; his voice always made her zone out.

"It's fine, like I said, always happy to help." He shot her a cheesy grin and she laughed. "Maybe if you got more sleep at night you wouldn't fall asleep in his class?" He teased.

The redhead rolled her eyes." I don't _fall asleep_; I just zone out and end up thinking about... non-maths related stuff. Dr. Ansem's voice is like a sedative to me."

"You could always switch classes."

"And have maths without you? Are you kidding me? I'm telling you, I couldn't hack it," she joked, punching his arm lightly. "I love my new maths buddy too much." Sora laughed, Kairi noticed his cheeks were tinged pink. It was probably due to the cold wind. "You warm enough? You can borrow my scarf if you want?"

"Nah, I'm good," he replied, turning the collar of his grey coat up. "Did you have a good weekend?"

"It was okay, I guess. Pretty boring though." She admitted. "Hey! Do you know what happened with Tidus a Selphie on Saturday night?"

The brunet laughed. "Yes. Tidus came over yesterday morning."

"And?" the redhead pressed eagerly.

"Selphie hadn't told you yet?"

Kairi shook her head.

"Ahh, I won't spoil it for you then." He grinned when she pouted. "I'll tell you Tidus's side of the story in maths later."

"Yeah you will!"

He laughed again. "Right. Anyway, I'll see you later." He said as they reached the school gate.

"Okay," she smiled. "And I'm sorry about walking into you!" She waved at him as he turned down a corridor to the left.

"_Kairi-Marie_!"

The redhead whipped around to see Selphie staring at her, looking a little shocked. "Selphie, what's up?" She had half been expecting her greeting from the brunette that morning to be her charging down the corridor and tackling her to the ground then blurting out everything that had happened on Saturday night in the space of about thirty seconds.

"Did you walk to school with Sora?" she asked, running up to Kairi and linking arms with her.

"Yeah. Well, actually I just met him on the way."

"But what about Riku? He normally drives you to school."

"He's 'too tired' to come into school at the moment. He's coming in for third period."

"Missing out on his beauty sleep?" Selphie cackled, and then stopped at the look on Kairi's face. "I'm kidding. Come on, I want to tell you about Saturday!"

"Yeah, I can't believe you wouldn't tell me yesterday."

The brunette giggled slightly, "But I wanted to tell you face to face!" She dragged Kairi into their homeroom classroom and sat down on one of the tables.

"So?" Kairi encouraged.

"Oh my gosh, it was so _romantic_!" Selphie exclaimed. "He bought me a sunflower, which I looked up on the internet and it means adoration and it is totally my favourite flower. Then we went to the beach and walked and we talked and it was so nice. He's so lovely and we didn't get any of those horrible awkward silences. I mean, obviously, there was some silence but it wasn't awkward, it was comfortable. And we sat on the pier at sunset and it was just so romantic..." She sighed dreamily.

Kairi raised her eyebrows incredulously. "Wow, this guy is like a male you. But not, obviously."

"I _know_, right?" Selphie grinned. "I can hardly believe this is happening to me!"

"Did you kiss?"

"Of course we did," she giggled.

"And?" the redhead asked eagerly.

"It was _amazing_. It's never felt like that before. I thought I was going to explode or something." Selphie's hands cupped her face excitedly.

"Aww, that's great, Selph."

Just then, Miss Gainsborough swept into the room and silence descended on the class. Selphie pouted, but mouthed that she would tell Kairi more, later. The redhead grinned back and nodded. She was happy for Selphie, it sounded like she really liked Tidus and that he reciprocated her feelings. Her thoughts lingered on this feeling Selphie kept saying she got around Tidus, though. First the stomach cramps and then feeling like she was going to explode? Was this something she should be feeling with Riku, or was it something Selphie, being the ever so slightly strange person she is, was the only person to experience?

* * *

Sora slid into his seat, grinning. "She told you, then?"

Kairi sighed. "Oh yeah."

The brunet's eyebrows contracted ever so slightly in confusion. Why did she sound so... despondent? "Are you okay?" he asked.

She shook her head a little. "Yeah, sorry. I'm good, it's just- uh, whatever, it really doesn't matter."

"You sure?"

"Yeah." She smiled at him. "So, it sounds like they had a great time, huh?"

Sora nodded in agreement. "I honestly don't think I've ever seen Tidus this happy. I seriously thought he was high or something when he turned up at mine yesterday." He wasn't even joking. Sure, Tidus was normally a happy-go-lucky kind of person, and was rarely seen without a wide grin on his face, but he had been much more excitable than usual.

"God, I know _exactly_ what you mean. I rang Selphie yesterday and I could hardly understand a word she was saying." The redhead laughed.

He grinned at her. "Listen, I was wondering..." he started to say, but hesitated. He was nervous to say the least. He'd been mulling this idea over in his head for a couple of days now, and he'd decided it was a good idea when Kairi had called him for help with her maths homework on Sunday, but he still couldn't help but feel a strange empty, churning feel in the pit of his stomach.

She looked at him inquiringly. "Yes...?"

"Well," he rubbed the back of his head nervously, "I was thinking, you know with the whole maths thing?"

"Yeah." She laughed. "Do you want me to stop asking you about it? I'm sorry, it must be so annoying." She palmed her forehead in embarrassment.

"No! No, that's not what I was going it say," he insisted.

"Oh thank god. I honestly don't think I would have been able to hack the rest of this year without you."

Sora could feel his face redden slightly. "Uh, right. But yeah, I was thinking maybe we could just do it together? I mean - only if you want to. It might, uh, save you some time and... Stuff..." He trailed off and looked away from her.

"Are you serious? That'd be _great_. Oh my god, Sora, you really are too nice to me," she gushed.

"Really? You want to?"

"Are you kidding me? I need all the help I can _get_," she joked. "But yeah, that'd be great. Though, you do realised you practically be tutoring me, right?"

He grinned at her. "No problem."

* * *

"Hey Kai," a deep voice whispered into the redhead's ear, wrapping a pair of strong arms around her waist.

She smiled and shut her locker, "Hello, Riku."

He grinned and released her, "Alright?" he asked, slipping an arm around her shoulders.

"Yep. You?" she replied, looking up at him.

"Yeah, I'm great." He stopped when they reached the car park and asked her what she wanted to do.

"Oh, well, I said I'd go shopping," she said, rubbing her left forearm awkwardly.

"What? You'd rather go shopping than be with me?" he teased, sounding a little peeved.

Kairi giggle slightly. "No, silly! It's not shopping for me; I said that I would do the _food_ shopping for Mum because she's tied up with work." She noticed a flash of annoyance in his expression, but it disappeared so quickly, she thought she might have imagined it.

"Oh. Right," he said, "Well, I'll see you later then."

She nodded, kissed him briefly and walked out of the school gate, turning back to wave at him.

She sighed happily; glad to be able to just allow her thoughts to wander. Though, as she walked past a group of girls from her school, they greeted her and fell into step with her. She immediately regretted thinking that particular thought.

* * *

Doing the shopping was even more bothersome and boring than Kairi had anticipated. She couldn't find half of the stuff on the list, thanks to lack of signposting, so she had to trail around every single aisle, looking unseeingly at the shelves.

'_Next time I have to do this, I am so ordering it on the internet,' _she told herself, scowling.

After standing in the checkout queue for what seemed like hours she realised that there was only one woman in front of her. The redhead started getting all the supplies out of the trolley and then sneezed. She fumbled around in the pocket of her jeans for a tissue but was annoyingly unsuccessful in finding one.

She grabbed the small amount of shopping she had placed on the conveyor-belt before charging over to the cosmetics section, her trolley careering wildly on its wobbly wheels.

Without warning, she bashed right into a short-ish guy with spiky brown hair. He dropped the carton of milk he was holding and they both held their breath - fortunately, it didn't spilt.

"Oh thank God, at least we won't have to cry over spilt milk!" she said, wondering why the boy was grinning at her in such a familiar way. She looked at him properly and realised. He wasn't just _any_ short-ish brunette with spiky hair.

"Sora! Hey! I am _so_ sorry," she said, mentally smacking her forehead all the while. Twice in one day? That was just her luck. She felt like shouting, 'I swear I don't usually go around crashing into people!' though, that would probably have the opposite of the intended effect.

"Hey," he replied, still grinning, "How are you?" he asked as he bent down to pick up the carton that was still (thankfully) holding its contents.

"I'm pretty good, yeah… um, you?"

"Yep, Pretty good."

Kairi smiled, still trying to hide her embarrassment. She looked over at the shelf, and spotted the tissues. She grabbed a box before she could forget about them again, and dropped it.

She sighed and apologised to Sora for her clumsiness as he bend down (again) to pick it up.

"It's fine. Do you want a hand?" he asked, taking the half broken trolley from her and wheeling it over to the till.

Kairi, distressed, thoroughly embarrassed and ashamed smacked her cranium a few times for good measure before following him.

* * *

"Thanks, Sora. I really am sorry for hitting you with the trolley," Kairi mumbled as they left the checkout. "Um, I don't suppose you'd… like to go for a coffee?" she asked, gesturing towards the small café near the entrance of the supermarket.

"Sure!" he replied, his face lighting up. He grinned manically as he pulled a chair out for her and went to get two coffees causing her to giggle and feel an odd clenching sensation in her stomach, which she chose to ignore. Confusing things were best ignored sometimes.

"So," he said, pushing a cup of coffee towards her, "how's it going?"

She took a sip of her drink and nodded. "Everything's great, I guess."

He raised an eyebrow. "So what were you thinking about when you came into maths then?"

She hesitated and shook her head in surprise. "You don't miss anything, do you?" He just grinned in response and she sighed. "It's just... Well, Selphie keeps going on about all this stuff she feels when she's around Tidus and it gets me thinking about..."

"You and Riku?" he suggested.

"Well, yes actually." She sighed miserably and raised her cup to her mouth again.

"What's going on with you two?" he asked. "Or, what's going _wrong_, I guess."

"Just recently I've been feeling a little weird. Like, I don't feel the same around him anymore. It's not as...comfortable. God, I don't even _know_. It's probably nothing. I'm sure it'll blow over."

Sora shook his head. "You should talk to him about it."

"Urg, I don't think I could even stand saying the phrase 'we need to talk'. Nothing good ever comes of it."

"Try it; I'm sure you'll be eating your words." He smiled and squeezed her hand, which was next to her coffee cup, gently.

She smiled back at him. "Thank Sora. I guess I could give it a go."

The red-head was so involved in the conversation that it took her a good five minutes to notice Riku standing about two metres away staring at them, even though she had said goodbye to him just over an hour ago.

"Riku!" she cried in surprise "What are you doing here?"

"Don't worry. Don't let me interrupt." He said in a surly tone.

Sora fidgeted slightly in his chair, "I'd better get going," he said quickly. He leaned his head close to head and whispered, "he defiantly doesn't look too please about something. Good luck."

Kairi sighed in exasperation before grabbing her shopping bags and galloping after a retreating Riku. Her shopping bags swung around wildly left and right so that poor little old ladies and shocked mums with tiny toddlers had to leap for their lives.

"Riku! _Wait_, will you!" she yelled after him. He stopped.

"What are you doing here?"

"I felt bad leaving you do to all this shopping on your own, so I decided to come and help you carry it. I had no idea _why_ you had this sudden urge to act like the Wonder Woman of Waitrose."

The red-head blinked at him, confused, "…What?"

"Don't look at me all wide-eyes and innocent, Kairi! I come here to find you flirting with that guy in your Math class!"

She couldn't help but burst out laughing, which seemed to infuriate Riku even more, "Oh, Riku, listen. I wasn't _flirting_! I bashed into him with my trolley and he helped me with my shopping. So, I thought I should be polite and ask him if he'd like some coffee. I just felt bad, that's all."

Riku frowned slightly, "Really?"

"_Really_," she reassured him. "Wow, Riku, jealous much?"

He rolled his eyes, "Well, you can blame me? You are my girlfriend after all." He smirked and held his arms out. "C'mere."

He went in for a soft kiss and she was a bit wary of kissing him like there was something wrong about it. It was funny how she hadn't felt that way earlier…

* * *

**Author's Note**: Hells yeah, we is getting some SoKai love in there! It's so hard for me to resist the temptation to just make Kairi dump Riku and get together with Sora. Buuuut, that would completely ruin this story's plot. Man, I really hate Riku in this story. He's a total jerk. It's so annoying 'cause I actually love him. He's lovely. Even if he did go all crezy and try to kill Sora at one point. Whatev.

Also, I've just realised. Kairi says "God" an awful lot. I _really_ hope I'm not offending anyone when I do that. :|

Gimme some reviews, 'k? I would like saaayy, five or more before I update? KTHXBYE.

Read, review, party, enjoy life.

Nirii xx


	7. All I Needed Was The Love You Gave

**F**rom **A**far

**Author's Note**: _Guess who's back. Back again. Nirii's back WITH A BRAND NEW CHAPTER. _

I have a massive thank you to say to **Soryan Saxson** again because she has done some lovely FanArt for me! There's a link to it on her profile, so go and have a look and give her some praise, it's wonderful. Anyone else who is considering doing some fanart, please do! I will be very grateful and update in your honour.

Enjoy!

* * *

-o-x-chapter seven-x-o-

"...and they're the only three rules we need to know, right?"

"Yep. Surds are pretty basic once you get to grips with them."

Sora and Kairi were both sprawled out across the brunet's living room floor, doing their maths homework.

"Great!" the redhead clicked her pen in a satisfied way and closed her book. She folded her arms and rested her head on them. "And now, we can relax."

"Just a sec." He doubled checked a page in his text book before scribbling something down and chucking his pen to the floor. "_Now_ we can relax."

Kairi chuckled. "Man, I'm so glad it's Friday tomorrow. School is way too tiring."

The brunet agreed, scooting over to where she was lying down. He could hardly believe how good friends he'd become with her over the last month. It someone had told him that this would happen he would never have believed them. Yet here he was, laying next to her on his living room floor, completely relaxed. When he had first spoken to her, he was so embarrassed and nervous that he had struggled to string a sentence together, but now it was just like talking to Tidus or Yuffie (except he didn't get the bubbling feeling of anticipation and excitement in this pit of his stomach when he spoke to them).

"So." She turned her head to the side so she could see his face. "What did you think of everyone?" she asked, a hopeful smile playing around her lips.

Kairi had introduced Sora to her friends at lunch that day. Sora smiled back at her. "They all seemed pretty cool. We didn't really talk all that much - I think Selphie was doing enough for everyone - but yeah. Real nice."

"Yeah? Good, I'm glad." She looked back up at the ceiling. "They all liked you too, by the way." She added after a while. "Naminé thinks you're 'lovely' and Roxas and Wakka want you to play blitzball with them sometime. That's their way of making you 'one of the guys'." She laughed.

"And Riku?" he inquired, despite the fact that he already knew the answer.

Riku had spent most of his time glaring at Sora, for an unknown reason. He had kept his arm firmly around Kairi's waist for the whole tome. Of course, Sora only noticed this because he had been dying to smack it away. He wished he didn't feel that way about her, especially now they had become friends. It wasn't that it felt awkward it was just... Well, it kind of felt like he was lying a little.

"Yeah, I'm really sorry about that. He can be a bit strange around people he doesn't know." She admitted.

"It's cool, I understand."

"That doesn't _excuse _his behaviour though, of course."

Sora nodded. "I guess."

"He's got some crazy idea that you like me." She told him, laughing.

"Haha! That is crazy." He said, just a little late. '_If only you knew how right he was._'

He shook his head a fraction, trying to rid his mind of those thoughts. He had made a promise to himself not to get between the couple. Even if _he_ didn't think Riku was right for Kairi - if he was what made her happy then that was fine. That's all he wanted; for her to be happy.

Sora jumped as the intercom rang. He got up and walked over to it. "Hello?"

"_It's wrestling time!" _a happy voice trilled through the speaker. _"I bought popcorn!"_

The brunet mentally slapped his forehead; he'd forgotten Yuffie always came over on Thursday evenings. "Yeah, come on up." He pressed the button to release the door.

He turned around to see Kairi sitting up and looking at him inquiringly. "Who was that?"

"Yuffie, she's a friend from the, uh, home." He raised his eyebrows at her, hoping she would understand what he meant.

She nodded and stood up. "Oh right." She grinned. "And you're going to watch the wrestling?"

He rolled his eyes and let out a small sigh. "Yeah, we do it every Thursday. She's not allowed to watch any at the home 'cause of the little kids."

"I never took you to be a wrestling fan," the redhead giggled.

"I'm not, she is though."

There was a knock on the door, three quick raps followed by two slow ones. Sora glanced apologetically at Kairi and walked over to the door. He was a little worried that Yuffie would accidently say something about him liking her and spoil everything... Man, he was far too paranoid. Yuffie knew when to keep her mouth shut. Well, most of the time. He opened the door and was immediately enveloped in a hug.

"Hey Sora!" She squeezed past him and leapt onto the sofa, clutching a large box of popcorn. "I got sweet, that okay?"

He grinned in amusement and shut the door. "Yeah, that's fine." He rubbed the back of his head. "Yuff, this is Kairi."

The dark haired girl's head shot up and she looked around wildly. She jumped up off the sofa when her eyes found the redhead. "Kairi! Hello!" She walked up to her, grinning, and holding out a hand.

Kairi smiled and waved a little awkwardly. "Hey," she replied, shaking Yuffie's hand, a little surprised at her formality.

Yuffie grinned at her. "So _Kairi_, how come you're here? Are you watching the wrestling with us?" She questioned eagerly, glancing from her to Sora.

Sora shrugged. "You can if you want."

Kairi bit her lip. "I said I'd meet Riku, actually." She didn't look too enthusiastic about it though.

"Oh right, okay. I guess I'll see you tomorrow then?"

"Yeah." She reached down to pick up her bag from the floor, her glossy hair swinging in front of her face. She straightened up and grinned at him. "It was great hanging out with you, Sora." She leaned towards him and hugged him with one arm. Sora was so surprised that he didn't even react until it was too late. "See you later."

He watched as she swept through the door then closed it behind her. He jumped as Yuffie burst out laughing. "What?" He frowned at her and slumped down onto the sofa. He huffed when her seemingly uncontrollable laughter prevented her from replying. It did, however, eventually dissipate.

"S-sorry, Sora." She kept her hand near her mouth, in preparation for another outburst. "You know what I'm like, and you've got to admit, that was pretty funny."

Sora shrugged. "I don't see what was funny about it."

She rolled her eyes and joined him on the sofa. "Don't be so serious. It was just your face when she hugged you."

"Yeah, well it was the first time she has. Sorry if it took me by surprise," he said sarcastically.

Yuffie giggled and grabbed the television remote control, using it to turn on the wrestling. "Honestly, I thought you'd frozen or something. Gotta admit though, it was cute."

The brunet rolled his eyes. "It wasn't _cute_. It was just two friends hugging," he scoffed.

"Whatever, Sora. I know you still like her." She cheered as one of the men on the television screen was forced onto the floor.

"So what? It's not like it even matters." He sighed. "I can't do anything about it."

"Yes you _could_. But if you did, well, you wouldn't be you." She tore her attention away from the television where a rather fat man was currently in a painful headlock and looked at him sympathetically. "She'll come to her senses at some point."

Sora looked at her doubtfully. "Come to her senses? She's been dating Riku for two years or something; she must know what she's doing."

"Oh come _on_." Yuffie raised her arms above her head dramatically. "Did you _see_ her face when she said she had to go see him? It was obvious that she would've rather stayed here."

"Yeah right, Yuff." He shifted slightly. "Listen, are you gonna give me some of that popcorn or not?"

The dark haired girl raised her eyebrows but let the conversation close. She picked up the tub and threw it to him. "I hope you get fat."

* * *

Kairi sighed and flopped down onto her bed, exhausted. She had just spend an hour and a half listening to Riku debate with himself about which car he would ask his parents for as an eighteenth birthday present. The only contribution to the conversation was several strategically placed noises of agreement.

She looked up as she heard her laptop 'bing', alerting her that someone had spoken to her on messenger. She groaned in annoyance, wishing she hadn't left herself signed in, and dragged herself over to her desk. Settling down in her swivel chair, she blinked tiredly at the screen. Fortunately, it was Selphie.

**SelphieSunshine**: baaaabes! Heard you were at Sora's earlier.

The redhead rolled her eyes but laughed. Selphie seemed to bring Sora up a lot. Kairi suspected that it was because a conversation about Sora usually let to a conversation about Tidus.

**KaiKai_46**: Hey! Yeah, I was, we were doing maths.

**SelphieSunshine**: urg, dr ansem is such a slave driver. He gives you way too much work.

**KaiKai_46**: Haha, I know. I think I'd die if I didn't have Sora to help me!

**SelphieSunshine**: don't go saying something like that to Riku.

Kairi scowled. She really didn't like the way Riku was acting towards Sora. He had no reason to be like that, even if he did have his crazy "suspicions". There wasn't any evidence to support them, not that she could see anyway.

**KaiKai_46**: Don't even get me started on that. He was really pissing me off at lunch today. And just now too, I swear he talked for an hour and a half about cars without actually saying anything to me.

**SelphieSunshine**: that's guys for you though, right?

**KaiKai_46**: I guess.

She didn't want to settle for that though. It didn't seem right that her _boyfriend_ would meet up with her but not actually ask her anything about herself or whatever than 'you alright?'

**SelphieSunshine**: i'm sorry things aren't too great between you two right now.

**KaiKai_46**: I know, I'm sure it'll work itself out though. Sora thinks I should just confront Riku about it all.

**SelphieSunshine**: that's probably a good idea, you should try it.

**KaiKai_46**: Damn, I was hoping you would say it was a bad idea. I don't know if I could handle it. I mean, what if we end up breaking up or something?

**SelphieSunshine**: kairi! No way will you break up, don't be crazy. You've been dating two years!

**KaiKai_46**: I hope you're right. Anyway, how did it go with Tidus tonight?

**SelphieSunshine**: well, you are now talking to Tidus' Official Girlfriend!

**KaiKai_46**: That's great!

**SelphieSunshine**: i know! AND it's my birthday next week! I'm so excited!

**KaiKai_46**: Your party is on Saturday night, right?

**SelphieSunshine**: yep, it's going to be massive. Wakka's been spreading it around so most of the seniors and juniors know now. Thank god my parents are away for the weekend.

**KaiKai_46**: Wow, it's so going to get out of control.

**SelphieSunshine**: it's all good. Tidus is going to help me move anything fragile or whatever upstairs before.

**KaiKai_46**: Sounds like a good plan. Anyway, I'll see you tomorrow, I'm shattered.

**SelphieSunshine**: okay. Love you!

**KaiKai_46**: Love you too, Selph.

The redhead signed out and shut down her laptop. She had to admit, she was looking forward to Selphie's party. It would be good to be able to let loose. And maybe with a little alcohol in her system she'd be able to have The Talk with Riku. Or she'd end up having a rant at him. Either way, she had a feeling it would make a single improvement on her situation.

* * *

**Author's Note**: Okay, so the whole talking over messenger thing. Likely or no likey? I'm just trying to make it as realistic as possible because, let's face it, not all conversations happen face to face.

Anyhoo, five reviews for an update, please? I will be _very _happy if you review!

Read, review, party and enjoy life.

Nirri xx


	8. All I Needed For Another Day

**F**rom **A**far

**Author's Note**: Sorry it has taken me so long to update! I've been very busy and then I was on holiday, with no internet access at all. Hopefully, this fairly long-ish update will make up for it. I shall try to put up chapter nine quicker than usual to make up too.

Thank you so much to everyone that reviewed the last chapter! You guys are so awesome.

-o-x-chapter eight-x-o-

The school canteen was buzzing with life. The stench of overcooked cabbage and grease was overpowering, the sound of laughter, chewing and slurping rivalled it miraculously. Consequently, Tidus, Selphie and Sora had decided to escape to a quiet spot behind the kitchens, on a stairwell leading down to a permanently looked door. A 'no entry' sign was firmly fitted onto the centre of the heavy, rusting metal.

"So, guys, are you super excited for my party tomorrow night?" the bubbly brunette inquired, adjusting her skirt carefully as she took a seat on the top stair.

Tidus grinned and sat beside her, slipping one of his arms around her slim shoulders. "You bet."

She grinned and pecked him on the cheek excitedly, then turned to the brunet who had settled himself on the stair below, leaning against the wall with his legs stretched out in front of him so he was facing the couple. "What about you, Sora?"

He nodded. "Yeah, it should be fun."

Selphie raised her eyebrows at his lack of enthusiasm. "Well, you sound super hyped-up about it," she said sarcastically.

Tidus laughed. "Sora's not much of a party man; he either gets totally wasted and ends up proclaiming his love to a bottle of vodka or stands awkwardly in the corner all night."

Sora rolled his eyes and kicked Tidus, awkwardly due to the angle.

"Shut up," he insisted. "He's lying. I'm definitely looking forward to it. Actually, my friend Yuffie wants to come if that's cool with you? She likes meeting new people."

Selphie brightened up considerably at this information. "Sure it is!" she cried. "Half the school is coming. What will one extra person matter?"

"Great. I can guarantee she'll be, err... 'super hyped-up'."

The brunette giggled slightly, then adopted a sly look of cunning. "She's not your... girlfriend, is she, Sora?"

He shook his head, slightly bemused at her facial expression. He couldn't help but feel a little nervous and threatened.

Selphie's smirk widened until she was a close match to the Cheshire Cat. "Oh, _that's_ right, because you-"

A horrified Tidus clamped a hand over her mouth, which she immediately began to attempt to prise away.

"Don't listen to her! She doesn't know what she's talking about. Forgot to take her medication this morning," he rambled loudly over Selphie's persistent muffled yells. Suddenly he whipped his hand away as thought it had been burnt.

"You like Kairi, don't you, Sora!" the brunette shouted quickly.

Sora slapped his right palm to his forehead in annoyance. It wasn't the fact that Selphie obviously had been told by Tidus, but more that she was making a big deal out of it. It wasn't a big deal. He fancied one of his friends who just happened to have a boyfriend. So what? It was like he was going to do anything about it.

Tidus was still in a state of shock, staring from his right hand to Selphie incredulously. "She bit me!"

The brunette rolled her eyes. "We have more important matters on our hands, Tidy," she declared. "How long have you liked her?"

He hesitated, glancing at Tidus who shrugged his shoulders unhelpfully. "Maybe... around six months, I guess."

"You liked her last year too? Before you started talking in maths class? That is _so_ cute!" she squealed, clasping her hands together and stamping her feet on the cold concrete.

Sora rubbed the back of his head awkwardly. "If you say so," he muttered. "But, listen, Selphie, I'm not going to do anything about it. She's with Riku. I'm not going to mess things up for them." He spoke firmly, letting Selphie know that that was his decision and nothing she said would change it.

Her face softened and became serious. "But that's exactly why you should. You're such a nice guy, Sora."

"If I had a pound for the amount of times I've heard that," he thought irritably. "Yeah, well, since when do the nice guys win? Seriously, drop it." He didn't mean to sound harsh, although it probably appeared that way; it was just something he felt strongly about. He wasn't going to step in on someone else's relationship. Especially a couple like Kairi and Riku; they'd been dating for two years! It's practically an anomaly in High School.

Selphie seemed to read his mind.

"Their relationship isn't as perfect as it seems, you know." She shuffled awkwardly and bit her bottom lip a little. "Okay, I really shouldn't be telling you this because Kairi's my best friend, but... Riku doesn't always treat her right, but Kairi doesn't always notice it. It's weird. Plus, they haven't had sex in at least a month."

Sora sighed in exasperation: there was one piece of knowledge he would've been happier without.

"Yeah, thanks, Selphie," he muttered, running his hands through his unruly chocolate brown hair. "I should... get to class."

Selphie bit her lip, looking a little upset. "But lunch only just started!" she called after his retreating figure.

He didn't bother replying.

The brunette sighed miserably. "I was only trying to help."

"I know," Tidus commiserated, pulling her closer to him and kissing the top of her head. "Sora's just stubborn. It's best to leave him to sort it out on his own."

* * *

Kairi's eyes did an automatic sweep of the car park as she walked out of the school building. She noticed Riku waiting expectantly by his strangely clean car and mentally rolled her eyes, thinking how weirdly obsessive it was to keep a car that clean. What's the point in having a car if you're just going to spend the whole time cleaning it? Surely you should let it look like it's actually got a life.

She really didn't feel like spending any more time with Riku today. What she really felt like doing was spending the rest of the day with Selphie and Naminé. Maybe if they slipped away quietly he wouldn't notice and she could say that she was in detention or something. Though, being quiet was a mean feat for Selphie.

"Hey, Selphie." She whispered to the brunette, "Can I go to yours?"

Selphie grinned broadly, "Duh! Of course you can! I think Tidus and I were planning to do something, but I don't think it'll be until later on. So yeah, it's fine. I thought you were going to try and work things out with Riku tonight though, Kai? I hope you get things fixed before the party tomorrow, it would suck if we couldn't all hang out like we used to."

Kairi nodded, sneaking a glance at Riku, she felt bad about doing this but she really needed a break from him. She felt claustrophobic. Trapped. To her dismay he had spotted her and was now casually waving, one hand still hooked in his jeans pocket. He always waved at her like that; leaning on his car and making it look like he was happy to see her but hadn't really been waiting for her.

"Kai?"

She huffed in annoyance before stretching her mouth into a wide smile and wiggling her fingers at him. She didn't really know why it was such an _effort_ to act like she was pleased to see him. It was just, over the past few days, ever since the incident in the supermarket she knew that there was something wrong. She couldn't put her finger on what it was but all these tiny little things that he did were getting at her. He was always the same. He never did anything to surprise her. It was getting, well, boring.

She turned around to apologise and bid Selphie goodbye to find the brunette frowning at her, a suspicious expression on her features. "What's up with you?"

Kairi sighed and rubbed her forehead tiredly. "I don't know, I think I've just been spending too much time with Riku recently. Or maybe not enough time on our own."

"What do you mean?"

The redhead shrugged her shoulders slightly, "I don't even know myself. Things just haven't been the same between us since the end of the summer holidays."

Out of the corner of her eye she could see Riku crossing his arms, giving her the impression he was beginning to get a bit fed up of waiting for her.

'_Good_,' she thought, '_he can bloody well wait for me while a spend time with my friends_.'

"Well, I'm sure you'll sort something out. You always do," the brunette reassured her.

Kairi snorted slightly, "Yeah, right."

She turned around as she heard a car door slam to find Riku getting into his car and starting to drive away.

She swore under her breath before hugging Selphie quickly to say thank you for the reassurance and sorry for running out on her just after asking if she could go to her house. She hurried down the path towards where her so-called boyfriend was steadily driving away.

"Riku!" she yelled, trying to get him to stop. He ignored her and carried driving. She tried to ignore the surprised looks she was receiving as she ran past everyone in the parking lot. She figured they weren't used to seeing her in such a hurry, except on the sports field. Though, of course, she never looked as pissed off on the sports field as she did right then.

She gritted her teeth, picking up the pace and managed to slam her right hand onto the window of the passenger door causing Riku to stop and let her climb in.

"Why the hell did you drive off like that?" she demanded, feeling even more annoyed than she before.

"Oh, am I visible now?" he said sarcastically.

"What do you mean?"

"Well you seemed quite contend having a chat with Selphie for half an hour."

Kairi raised her eyebrows - half annoyed, half amused, "Half an hour? Half a _minute_ more like!"

"You could see I was waiting for you! You've been with her for the whole afternoon - what else could you possibly have had to talk about?" He muttered irritably.

She felt like hitting him, "She's my _friend_ Riku!"

"Oh yeah, like _Sora's _your friend," he snapped.

Kairi wished she hadn't gotten into the car with him. He seemed so angry she thought he might crash. She really was too young to die.

"What has Sora got to do with anything?" She was really confused now.

"The way he looks at you, he obviously likes you. I can't believe how blind you are around him. And now he's started hanging around with our friends. Why do you even want to be around him; he's such a tosser."

"You're one to talk, Riku! The way you're acting right now - it's not you - you're the one being a complete dickhead!" She was so angry, her chest was heaving. "I _wanted _to make friends with him. You don't even know him properly. He seemed so lonely when I first met him."

She could hear him grinding his teeth together and closed her eyes in thanks when she noticed they were turning down the street her house was on.

"Oh, he was lonely? Forget it, Kairi, he just wants to get into your pants so he can show off to his little friends."

The redhead almost screamed at him, but she was too angry for that. She shook her head. "I can't believe you just said that," she admitted, disappointment etched into her face. "Go home and we'll talk tomorrow. I don't want to be around you when you're being like this." She climbed out of the car, slamming the door harder than she intended - so much so she thought she might have dented it (which, upon reflection, would have done nothing towards improving Riku behaviour).

* * *

"…so I just ran inside." Kairi finished. She was lying on her warm, comfortable bed, picking at the purple duvet cover and filling Selphie in on exactly what had just happened with Riku over the phone.

"_Oh my god,__"_ the brunette breathed, stunned, _"He seriously said that about Sora? I can't believe it, I could tell he didn't like him but to insult you because of that..."_

Kairi sighed heavily. "I know, I don't understand it either.

"_Are you okay? That must have really stung."_

"I'm fine. I'm more offended on Sora's behalf. It's quite obvious he's not that kind of guy."

"_I know! I mean, it's fairly obvious he likes you but there's no way-"_

"What?" Kairi choked in surprise.

"_I, um, I dunno," _Selphie mumbled._ "I just think he might. But you know me, I'm always reading into things like this. Heh. What can I say? I'm a hopeless romantic."_

"Right," the redhead said uncertainly. "So, you don't think there's any true in what Riku said then?"

"_No way!"_

"Good."

It felt good to have a firm second opinion. It wasn't easy to convince herself that she was right based only on what she believed to be true, especially when the accusation had come from the one person she was supposed to trust most.

"_I'm really sorry, but I've got to go. I said I'd watch Tidus's Blitzball practise."_

Kairi could hear the tentativeness in her friend's voice.

"Yeah, course. I'll see you tomorrow. Hey, at your party! That should be fun!" She tried to force some enthusiasm into her voice.

Selphie wasn't convinced. _"Are you going to be okay? Do you want me to come over or something? Chocolate, icecream and a RomCom might be just what you need right now."_

The redhead laughed. "Thanks, but it's okay. I'll be fine. You go enjoy yourself."

"_Okay, well, look after yourself. Call Naminé over, maybe?"_

"Yeah, yeah. I might just do that. See you tomorrow, Selph."

"Bye."

The line went dead.

Kairi reached over and put her phone on her nightstand.

She never expected to find an argument to be so draining. This was the first time she had had a proper argument with Riku, actually. They had had misunderstandings and silly insignificant tiffs before, but nothing like this. What she couldn't stand was the fact that the way Riku had been acting had made her honestly hate him. How could she hate her own boyfriend?

No, she didn't hate him. There must be an excuse for the way he was acting. He must have been worked up about something and then her keeping him waiting just tipped him over the edge. Everyone gets moody and annoyed at times. Everything would be fine in the morning.

Well, _maybe_.

She scowled and pushed the framed photo of the couple off her nightstand. It bounced on the floor and landed face down.

She almost wished the glass had smashed.

* * *

**Author's Note**: Poor Kairi.

Well, let's just say I think you're really going to like the next chapter. I spy a turning point! :O

Read, review, party and enjoy life.

Nirii.


	9. And All I Ever Knew

**F**rom **A**far

**Author's Note**: Okay, even though only one person reviewed the last chapter (mega thanks Soryan Saxon, you rock!), I've decided to update quickly anyway. Mainly because a load of people just added this to their alerts. Thanks guys!

For a start - look how long this update is! Love me, guys?

Okay, so, this chapter... Well, you'll see.

-o-x-chapter nine-x-o-

The first thought that sprang to Kairi's mind as she entered Selphie's house on her friend's birthday was that it was extremely fortunate that her parents were away for the weekend.

She had arrived unintentionally late to find the party already in full swing. Every room was overflowing with teenagers holding bottles, cans and plastic cups; the music was turned up so loud it was almost impossible to hear the person standing next to you, and Selphie was nowhere to be seen. The redhead noticed that Selphie had attempted to block the staircase with an assortment of objects, including a large, green, rubber house plant. She wondered how long the barricade would last.

"Riku, man!"

A shout sounded from one of the rooms leading off from the entrance hall of the house. Kairi glanced to her left to see her boyfriend already muscling his way through the crowd towards where the shout had come from.

Kairi sighed in annoyance but resisted the urge to scream at his retreating back. They had been extremely frosty towards each other since their argument the other day. She couldn't help but think it was high time for that "talk" Sora kept advising her to initiate.

Grabbing a small plastic cup from a tray that was passing, she threw its contents down her throat, not caring what it was. She winced as it burnt on its way down and dropped the cup. Maybe that hadn't been such a good idea.

Shaking her head a little to try and clear it, she started to make her way through the crowded living room, the opposite way to Riku, in an attempt to find someone she wanted to talk to. Forcing her way through the people who were laughing, drinking, grinding and greeting, she felt extremely relieved she had made the decision just to wear skinny jeans rather than a skirt. Eventually, after much shouting and pushing, she finally managed to squeeze her way into the kitchen, which - thankfully - was a little less crowded.

"Kairi!"

The redhead looked up to see a blur of yellow hurrying towards her before a pair of skinny arms were fastened around her waist and squeezed her with a surprising amount of strength.

"Happy birthday, Selph!"

The brunette released her, taking both her hands excitedly. "Thank you! It's manic, isn't it?"

"Um, yeah!" Kairi raised her eyebrows and laughed. The brunette spoke again but she couldn't hear her above the music. "What?" she shouted.

"I said, where's Riku?" Selphie spoke into the redhead's right ear.

"He's fucked off somewhere, I don't care." She scowled and picked up a bottle of beer from the counter next to it scouring the room with her eyes for a bottle opener.

"Fair enough," Selphie sighed. "Listen, I gotta go find Naminé; she's bringing pizza with her and I don't really want her to get mauled as she tries to get through."

Kairi nodded, still looking around for a bottle opener. "Okay."

Selphie left and was almost immediately replaced by a tall blond boy in a black slouch beanie. "Looking for one of these?" he asked, holding out a set of keys with a shark shaped bottle opener for a key ring.

She grinned appreciatively as he took the liberty of opening her bottle. "Thanks, Seifer."

"No problem," he insisted, shoving his keys back into his pocket and taking a swig from a bottle of his own (that definitely wasn't beer). "How you doin', then, Kairi?"

She shrugged. "Good, you?"

"You know me, it's all great" He grinned and winked at her. "So where's your attachment?"

Kairi frowned at him in confusion; she had only drunk three quarters of her beer but was already feeling a faint buzzing at the back of her head. She should have eaten more that day. "Who?"

"Y'know, your other half, your lover, the silver-haired ponce, yada, yada, yada."

The redhead laughed at his bored tone of voice. "No idea." She drained her beer.

"He left you all on your own?"

"Hey, I can take care of myself."

"Oh, I know that. But he should be wary that someone else might snap someone as gorgeous as you up."

She rolled her eyes, laughing. "Shut up, Seifer." He was a terrible flirt.

The blond held his hands up innocently. "Just saying. But really, I hardly ever see you two apart. What's going on?"

"Don't want to talk about it."

He raised an eyebrow a fraction at the finality of her tone that clearly closed the subject. "That bad, huh?"

"Oh yeah." She placed her bottle down and leant her head back against the counter.

He looked her up and down quickly, as though weighing her up. "Want something stronger?" He gestured to one of the bottles of Vodka on the counter next to her.

Kairi bit her lip; she knew that it wasn't a good idea to get drunk and that she had an embarrassingly low tolerance for alcohol. She looked over her shoulder into the living room where she saw Riku, an arm around a girl on each side, encouraging one of the members of the Blitzball team who was downing the contents of a novelty sized beer glass. She turned back to Seifer and nodded.

"Fill me up."

Seven shots of Vodka and one of Tequila later found Kairi sat on a bar stool, half-slumped across Selphie's kitchen island, laughing uncontrollably. "As if you did!"

Seifer smirked. "I'm not kidding - and he totally deserved it. If Riku carries on being a jackass to you, just gimme a call and I'll do it to him too."

She laughed again. "Actually, I should probably go find him," she told the blond. "I'll talk to you later!" She grinned at him as he gave her a lazy two fingered salute, and then slipped off the stool, a two-thirds full bottle of Smirnoff swinging in her hand. She stumbled a little when her feet hit the ground, but walked towards the living room determinedly, barely conscious of how uncoordinated she was.

Kairi looked around her as she pushed her way through her drunken school mates, searching for Riku. She would make things up with him, they just needed to reconnect and spend some time alone together, away from school and everything.

"Kairi!"

The redhead looked wildly around her, she couldn't tell the direction from which the shout had come. Then she spotted a head of spiky brown hair making its way through the sea of people towards her. "Sora!" She squealed excitedly, throwing her arms around his neck when he reached her.

"Hey- ouch!"

The bottle in Kairi's hand had hit him rather hard on the shoulder.

"Oops! Sorry!" she giggled.

"It's fine. I've been looking for you for ages! When did you get here?" he asked.

Kairi thought a moment, it didn't feel like long at all, but she knew it must have been. She seemed to have lost all concept of time. "No idea."

The brunet laughed but was looking at her strangely. "Maybe you shouldn't have anything else to drink," he advised, glancing pointedly at the now only half-full bottle she was clutching.

"Aww, I'm not that drunk," she insisted. "Listen, have you seen Riku? I've been looking for him for ages."

"Nope, I haven't. Sorry."

"It's fine, but I really need to talk to him. We kinda had a massive argument yesterday and I really need to go say sorry. I feel really bad."

"Okay, well, do you want me to help you look for him?"

"Nah, it's cool. You go enjoy yourself." She hugged him again and pecked him on the cheek before walking on.

She tried to fight her way through the drunken idiots, searching for her boyfriend. "I'm a drunken idiot!" she mused to herself, finding that the fact amused her greatly.

As the redhead entered the entrance hall, she eyed the stairs. Selphie's barricade had long since been taken apart (quite possibly by the birthday girl herself). There was certainly no sign of Riku downstairs, could he possibly have gone up there? He had once attempted to leave a party in a drunken stupor and almost ended up crawling into bed with the party host's older sister - an incident which had quickly sobered him up.

Two familiar passing blonds caught Kairi's attention. "Naminé! Roxas!" she called.

The two blonds turned around and she ran up to them, laughing as she stumbled slightly.

"Hey, Kairi," Naminé said, raising her eyebrows in surprise. "How much have you had to drink?"

The redhead rolled her eyes and ignored her friend's question. "I haven't seen you two all night!"

"I know, sorry, we got here a couple of hours ago and Roxas insisted on spending the whole time eating pizza and then going to get more."

Roxas grinned sheepishly and the redhead threw her head back, laughing. Then, recovered from her laughing fit, she turned to the male blond. "You haven't seen Riku, have you?"

The couple exchanged a glance. "We were with him earlier, but haven't seen him since we got back with the last load of pizza." Naminé looked a little worried.

"I think you should go find him," Roxas added. "He seemed really pissed off. He's completely off his head."

"Sounds familiar," Kairi muttered. "Thanks, I'll see you later." She hugged Naminé clumsily, then turned back to the stairs. Riku must have gone up there, unless he'd gone home.

Stumbling again, Kairi made her way up the staircase. Selphie had been right to attempt to barricade them; although the lights were off in the hall, Kairi could see the outlines of several intoxicated couples at varying degrees of unorthodoxity. She took the fact that she felt no jealousy or desire to join them as a good sign: she must be sobering up a little.

It was fortunate that she knew her way around Selphie's house so well; she didn't think the other occupants of the hall would be appreciative if she turned on the lights. She arrived at the first door leading off the corridor. Perhaps it was a good thing she had had a few drinks, otherwise she would never have had the daring to open the door and peak around it.

No luck. Although, someone in that room was certainly getting lucky.

She went on, opening each door in turn without any luck. Most of the occupants of the rooms didn't notice the door opening, though one couple shouted reams of abuse at her.

The redhead mentally formulated a plan in her head. Once she found Riku, they would leave the party and go and have this "talk" Sora kept advising. And then maybe some make-up sex. That would be an interesting experience in itself.

Reaching the fifth door, she pressed her ear against the door as had become her routine. Unmistakable sounds were issuing from the other side... but there was a certain familiarity that caused a jolt in her stomach.

Adrenaline pumping maddeningly in her veins, she twisted the door handle and pushed open the door. She could hardly bare to keep her eyes open.

"Did someone just open the door?" Kairi heard a girl whisper.

A muffled voice replied. Kairi froze. She couldn't believe it. "Oh my God," she breathed, hardly daring to believe what she could see and hear.

"_Shit_, Riku! Get off me - there's someone there!"

Snapping out of her trance, Kairi turned her tail and fled. She could feel her eyes welling up and her chest contracting painfully, choking her.

She heard Riku cursing and calling after her.

She ran.

* * *

Sora watched Yuffie in amusement. She had been eyeing up and asking Sora about a "tall, dark and handsome" guy in his year that was standing haughtily by the window for the last half hour. All she had procured from him before striding purposely up to him and engaging him in a conversation was that this name was Leon, he hated being called Squall and he was in Sora's homeroom.

He laughed to himself as the dark-haired girl turned to him while Leon was looking away and mouthed, 'oh my god,' fanning her face. He was glad Yuffie had come, she was always somehow managed to make everything seem so much more fun.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Kairi running down the stairs. He smiled and began to make his way over to her, only for her to run straight past him, yank open the door and run outside, not closing it behind her.

The brunet frowned in confusion; there must be something wrong with her. He glanced over his shoulder at Yuffie. She was leaning against the wall casually, still deep in conversation with Leon. He hesitated for a moment - he was supposed to be looking after Yuffie tonight, she hadn't been given permission to go out by the care home so she had snuck out instead and would need his help to get back in. A second later he was hurrying out of the door after Kairi, Yuffie could take care of herself, she had snuck back in enough times on her own and would probably refuse his help anyway, saying something like, 'baby, I fly solo.'

"Kairi!" he called after her, she didn't turn around, but carried on walking, stumbling slightly in her heels.

He jogged to catch up with her, touching her on the shoulder when he reached her.

She flinched and turned to look at him.

"Hey - are you okay?"

"Do I fucking look okay, Sora?" she sobbed, walking on.

He mentally smacked his forehead. "I'm sorry, of course you're not. But, what's happened? You were fine when I was talking to you earlier."

She spoke again, choking on her tears. "Riku - he - I saw - him and Yuna, they..." She trailed off and shook her head.

Sora stared at her in shock; he didn't need her to finish her sentence. He didn't know what to say so he just put an arm around her shoulders and squeeze as they walked. She leaned into him, still crying.

"Do you want me to take you home?"

She nodded.

"Okay."

He loosened his grip around her slightly so it was easier for them to walk, but in response she wrapped her arms around his waist. He was glad that it wasn't far to her house; she was still quite drunk and was having a little difficulty walking.

For just a moment, he couldn't help but let a content smile slip onto his face. He couldn't explain it, but it made him so inexplicably happy just to hold her like this. He felt terrible for feeling happy a second later. Kairi was still crying, silently now. He could feel her chest tightening as she tried to stop.

He didn't know what made him do it, but he kissed the top of her head. Possibly just out of impulse. To let her know that it was okay. He bit his lip a little awkwardly afterwards, but she didn't react.

A couple of minutes later, they arrived outside the redhead's house. She stepped away from him silently and opened the door, stepping inside.

Sora stood awkwardly on the doorstep. "Are you going to be okay?"

She shrugged, looking at him helplessly.

He rubbed the back of his head awkwardly. "I guess you probably want to be alone right now, I'll see you later. Take care of yourself, yeah?"

He turned to leave, only to find a small hand taking his a pulling him back. "Please don't go."

She looked so desperate; he didn't think he could have said 'no' even if he had wanted to. "Okay." He stepped inside and shut the door behind him.

He stood awkwardly just inside the door before following the redhead who had already gone up the stairs. He looked around the hallway when he got upstairs and walked hesitantly into the second door he came to, which had been left ajar.

Kairi was sitting on the edge of her bed, her arms hanging loosely by her sides and her legs stretched uncomfortably out in front of her, as though she didn't quite know what to do with herself. Sora went over to her and sat next to her, looking at her inquiringly. He didn't know what to do. He had never been in a situation like this before. He didn't know whether he should ask her more about what had happened, start reassuring her that she was far too good for Riku or run out of the room and leave her alone.

Sora jumped out of his reprieve as Kairi laid her head on his shoulder. He stared at her in surprise for a moment, then slipped a comforting arm around her shoulders. "Do you want to talk about it?" he asked tentatively.

"I don't think there's anything to say," she replied. Her voice was so quiet Sora almost didn't catch what she said. "I don't know why, but I'm not even surprised."

"What do you mean?"

She shrugged and pulled her legs up to her chest. "Things have been a little weird between us since the start of term. We haven't been... doing things we normally so. And then we had this massive argument last night. He was pretty worked up. No wonder he needed to let off some steam." The lack of emotion in her voice worried Sora.

"That doesn't make what he did okay. Do you know that, right?"

He couldn't stand it if she forgave Riku for treating her like that. He may have not been going to get involved before, but that really would be too much for him to take.

She sighed. "I know."

"Good. What was the argument about, anyway?"

"Oh." Sora felt her stiffened slightly. "He was just in a really bad mood, really worked up about something. I think he was just taking it out a bit on me. And then he said something about you and that got me worked up."

"You were arguing... about _me_?" he asked, shocked.

"Sort of," she mumbled, closing her eyes and turning her face into his shoulder, as though she was embarrassed. "He was being a jerk and said you were only talking to me because you wanted to get into my pants so you could show off to everyone."

Sora stayed silent, fury pulsing through his veins.

"But I know that's not true. You're not like that," she reassured him.

He didn't say anything.

"But, maybe... Selphie said ages ago that she thought you liked me." She bit her lip. "Do you?"

She had lifted her head off his shoulder and was looking at him intently now. He didn't look at her, choosing instead to stare at his own feet. He could feel her shaking slightly, perhaps she was nervous.

"Sora?"

He turned to look at her, his eyebrows raised, and shrugged helplessly.

Without warning, she leant forwards and kissed him tentatively on the lips. He should have seen it coming, but he was surprised even so. Before he had time to respond in any way she had pulled away and was looking at him again, gauging his reaction.

For a second, he wasn't sure what to do. But then he couldn't help himself.

He touched her jaw and captured her lips again. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer towards her, giggling slightly as his weight made her fall onto her back. He moved his mouth to her neck, breathing in her scent at her collarbone. He had wanted this for so long; to hold her, and kiss her and just _be _with her. When he kissed her lips again she opened her mouth slightly and he could taste the alcohol on her breath.

He pulled away, shocked at himself. The redhead looked up at him, confused. He pushed himself completely off her and sat once again on the edge of the bed, his face in his hands.

"What's wrong?"

He felt Kairi's hand touch his shoulder gently.

"I'm sorry," he said.

"What for?" she asked.

He shook his head. He couldn't explain it to her, but he knew that he had almost just taken advantage of her. She was still fairly drunk, upset and confused. She didn't know what she was doing. How could he have even...?

"I shouldn't have done that. I'm sorry." He sighed. "I- I'd better go." He stood up and walked towards the door.

"Please don't go," a tiny voice sounded from the bed.

Kairi was sat with her legs drawn tightly up to her chest. He had never seen her look so vulnerable.

"Stay with me tonight. Please," she begged, she had started to cry again.

He sighed and closed the door. "Okay."

She wrapped her arms around him tightly when he sat next to her. "Don't leave me."

Sora laid her down gently, kissing her forehead. "I won't."

"You promise?"

"I promise."

**Author's Note**: Huh, turning point much?

Well, I hope everyone is getting excited about what's going to happen next. How about you give me a review? Please? I think I deserve at least five for that nice long update. Cheers guys!

Read, review, party and enjoy life.

Nirii.


	10. Only You

**F**rom **A**far

**Author's Note**: Wow, guys, thanks for all the reviews! If I got that amount of reviews for every chapter I'd be a majorly happy person.

A very special shout out to Soryan Saxon for her piece of fanart! There is a link on my account if any of you would like to see it, it absolutely brilliant. Thank you so much for doing that for me, it really makes me feel appreciated.

So, anyway, since you guys were so awesome I thought I'd update early. I know this chapter is slightly shorter than the last one but, hey! Enjoy!

-o-x-chapter ten-x-o-

Kairi opened her sleep-encrusted eyes blearily, but quickly shut them again, her head throbbing. Her throat was so dry it was a struggle to swallow and her limbs felt oddly heavy.

Her head was aching so much she could barely think, only curse at herself for drinking so much the previous night. She rolled over and buried her head in her pillow. She was greeted with a strange rustling sound and not the soft padded material she was expecting but the smooth yet scratchy sensation of what was unmistakably paper.

One hand pressed against her forehead in preparation for a pain she knew would spring forth when the light hit her, she opened her eyes. It was more of a struggle than she has expected. It felt as though they had been glued together while she was sleeping. Rubbing them both thoroughly, she finally managed to focus her vision. She frowned at the piece of paper, wondering how it had got there. She tried to remember what had happened the previous night, but the last thing she could think of clearly was talking to Seifer, everything else was a dull blur.

She didn't want to even speculate how much she must have had to drink for her to only remember that far into the night.

She kept glancing at the piece of paper, before her curiosity got the better of her. Gritting her teeth she crawled into a crouched sitting position and unfolded the note. She recognised the handwriting immediately, after spending so much time writing equations with him, how could she not? But why had _Sora_ been here?

She started reading and smiled. Sora was way too considerate, of course she was okay. Hung over, sure, but she was all there.

_I'm sorry I had to go, but I think it was probably the best thing to do. I know you wanted someone to be with you last night, but know you probably need time alone to think._

The redhead frowned, what did she need to think about? Sora had obviously brought her home last night and she'd asked him to stay. _'Oh God,'_ she thought, _'I hope I didn't do anything embarrassing.'_

_Anyway, I bet you've got a stinging headache right now._

Huh. No shit. She shook her head, laughing to herself as he advised her to go get a cup of coffee to help her clear her head.

_Anyway, I hope you work things out and discover what you really want._

He had signed it off after that. She felt more confused than ever. What was he on about? What things did she need to work out?

Shaking her head in bewilderment and tossing the note aside, she reached over for her phone on her nightstand to check the time. She blinked in surprise at her screen.

_27 missed calls._

Now she was really quite worried, a nagging feeling was digging at the back of her mind as though she knew something big had happened, but she wasn't quite sure what it was or what impact it had had. She pressed a button to give her more details. Riku was at the top of the list, eighteen of the calls having been from him.

Without warning, the events of the previous night came flooding back to her. She clamped a hand to her mouth as she gasped.

She remembered everything.

How could that all have happened?

Hot, salty tears welled up in her eyes and she clamped them shut tightly, lying down and clutching her knees to her chest.

Her shoulders shaking, she pulled her duvet over her head, shutting herself out from the rest of the world.

* * *

"Sora, hey!" Selphie chimed as she opened the door to her house.

"Hey," he replied, stepping inside, his hand deep in the pockets of his hoody.

He looked around, and raised his eyebrows. The floor was covered with litter, puddles of liquid, pizza boxes, crisp packets and other assorted items of garbage. Most of the furniture seemed to be intact, but an expensive-looking vase had been knocked off its shelf and was lying in pieces on the floor. There was a two-square-foot space of clear and clean floor between the front door and the staircase. Tidus was armed with a vacuum cleaner; Selphie a large black bin bag. Yellow rubber gloves adorned both their hands.

He whistled, rubbing the back of his head. "Someone's got a long job ahead of them."

"Yeah, well you could give us a hand," Tidus grumbled. He obviously wasn't too happy about the amount of cleaning up they had to do.

"All you have to do is ask," Sora told him, taking a black bin liner from Selphie and raising an eyebrow at Tidus. The three of them continued picking up the litter from the floor.

"Are you wearing the same clothes you were wearing last night?"

Sora looked up to see Tidus smirking at him.

"Shut up, Tidus," he muttered.

The blonde snorted. "Just wondering if you got-"

"Leave him alone, Tidus." Selphie muttered, rolling her eyes. "Sora, do you know what happened to Kairi last night?" She asked, scrunching her nose up in disgusts as she picked a sock up from the floor. "Riku was running around looking for her. I tried ringing her a couple times, but she didn't pick up." She threw the sock in the big bag.

The brunet gritted his teeth at the sound of Riku's name. "Riku was looking for her, huh?" he said, attempting to sound casual.

"Yeah, he said he saw her and then she just took off."

"And that's all he said?"

"Well, yeah..." Selphie looked round at him, a puzzled expression on her face.

That explained a lot. Selphie wasn't the kind of person who would be cleaning her house when one of her friends had just been cheated on by her boyfriend. Riku didn't seem like the kind of person who would say, 'Yeah, she just caught me cheating on her and now I've really gotta go find her.' As much as Sora hated him, he had to admit that he wasn't stupid, Selphie would have killed him.

"Sora?" Selphie had stopped clearing up and was standing with one hand on her hip, staring at him.

"She's fine. I took her home," he told her monotonously.

"Thank God," Selphie breathed, tucking a strand of hair that had fallen out of her messy ponytail behind her ear. "I was kinda worried about her. Why'd she leave, anyway?"

"Riku cheated on her," he said simply, because there was no other way to say it. The statement was what it was: blunt and unwelcome.

"He _what_?" The brunette had dropped the bag of garbage she had been holding and spun around to face him.

"He cheated on her. She didn't say much about it, she was pretty upset, but I'm guessing she walked in on them."

Selphie looked positively mutinous. "And you _left _her? You could have at least _called_ someone else before you did!"

Before he had a chance to defend himself, she ripped her rubber gloves off and stormed out of the house, not noticing that she was still wearing her fluffy slippers.

Sora turned around to raise his eyebrows at Tidus, who was looking mildly amused. "Is it weird that I find her really hot when she's angry?"

The brunet sighed; trust Tidus to say something inappropriate.

"Oh come on, I was kidding." The blond huffed and stand down on the bottom stair of the staircase, rubbing his chin. "Why did you leave her, anyway? That's not like you."

Sora shrugged and sat down next to him. "She - she needs time to think, on her own."

He snorted. "You wouldn't think she'd have must thinking to do. If a guy cheats on you, you don't usually stay with them, right?"

"Yeah, but..." he trailed off. He didn't really want to tell Tidus about what had happened with him and Kairi last night, it felt private. "She kinda, well... we kissed last night."

Tidus's eyebrow rose in surprise. "Isn't that a good thing?" When he received no reply he continued. "How did it happen?"

"When I took her home, I think she didn't want to be on her own. She was really upset and she took me up to her room and we were just sitting there. She started talking about her and Riku, saying that they'd had an argument the day before and she thought that was why he'd done it. So I asked her what the argument was about and she said- she said it was about me. Like, Riku had said something stupid about me wanting to shag her and she'd defended me. And then she just kissed me. Just like that." He paused awkwardly. "But I felt bad, 'cause she was obviously upset about Riku and still drunk so I went to go and she- she friggin' asks me to stay with her. How could I say no to her? But I kinda freaked out this morning because I didn't know how she was going to react when she woke up and I thought she'd be really confused."

The blonde nodded. "I'd have probably done the same thing."

He looked up hopefully. "Yeah?"

"Yeah," he confirmed. "I mean, that's a hard thing to take - your boyfriend cheating on you - and then I think her waking up with you there would have just made her feel worse."

"Good," the brunet said, more to himself than Tidus.

He was glad he had a second opinion on what he was done; it made him feel slightly better about himself. There was a part of him that had been scared to wait until Kairi woke up to leave. He was scared to have the tiny glow of hope that had settled in his stomach extinguished. It was as though the longer it was there the less likely it was to be destroyed.

"Do you reckon she likes you then?" Tidus asked him.

Sora shrugged. "I haven't got a clue." He laughed slightly, shaking his head.

"Ah, well," the blonde said, clapping him on the back. "She can't want to go back to Riku after what's he's done. I'm sure it'll all work out."

The brunet grinned. Sometimes he envied Tidus's happy-go-lucky attitude to life. He just took everything that was thrown at him in his stride and he knew that something would either happen, or it wouldn't and there wasn't anything he could do to change it.

"And if not, well, there's always Yuffie."

And then he says something like that.

Sora smacked Tidus on the back of his head, laughing. Then, something clicked in his mind. "Shit! I completely forgot about Yuffie."

Tidus looked bewildered. "I was kidding! Why does everyone always take me seriously?"

"No, not that. Last time I saw her she was trying to chat up Leon."

"No way!" He laughed. "Man, I love that girl."

"I'd better go call her, check if she snuck back into the Home okay. I'll catch you later."

Once he was out of the house, he quickly dialled Yuffie's number on his mobile. He took a deep breath as he heard the dialling tone. He really hoped Yuffie had managed to sneak back in successfully - not that he doubted her skills in any way - because he knew that she would have had her phone confiscated otherwise, and he didn't really fancy having a chat with his social worker right now.

"_Sora! Oh my god, you will _never_ guess who helped me get back into the Home last night! It was amazing!"_

The brunet grinned to himself; a lot of things seemed to be looking up.

* * *

**Author's Note**: Righty, I know that chapter was a little slow, but I can promise more action in the next one! Trust me, I've just written the plan.

Anyway, please review! It's true that every time I get a review for this story I open the file and start writing it. So, honestly, it does mean quicker updates.

Read, review, party and enjoy life.

Nirii.


	11. This Is Gonna Take A Long Time

**Author's Note**:Sorry about the slight delay in this chapter. I've been really busy with work, and then a rather big... confusion/problem in my personal life, which will hopefully be resolved soon. Anyway, a massive thank you to all of you amazing people who reviewed. You've really kept me going. Instead of curling up under my bedcovers and listening to the Love Actually soundtrack, I came and wrote this chapter for you. I hope you enjoy it!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Apple.

* * *

-o-x-chapter eleven-x-o-

Kairi blinked as her alarm sang next to her, twenty-five minutes earlier than usual. She tapped the button on the top of it to turn the noise off, and slid out of bed. It felt strange that she hadn't need to put the alarm on snooze and pull her duvet over her head until it went off again. But then, she had already been awake for an hour. It was strange, whenever you wanted to make your mind blank - and sleep was usually a good way to do this - you never could. Yet, it often goes blank during an awkward conversation when you can't think what to say.

Dragging her feet slightly, she made her way into the bathroom. She turned the shower on and held her hand under the water until the temperature had adjusted properly. She sighed as she stepped under the stream of the slightly-too-hot water, her taunt muscles relaxing.

Selphie thought she was mad to be going to school today. She said she should stay at home, eat chocolate and try to figure out what she was going to do. But, the truth was, she didn't want to have to think about it. When Selphie had come over yesterday, the brunette had done her best to help Kairi to decide what she wanted. Unfortunately, Kairi was so confused that she didn't even _know_ what she wanted.

The only solution she could see to her problem was facing the people involved. She was sure that as soon as she spoke to Riku she would know what she should do where he was concerned. She also felt that as soon as she saw Sora, she would work out what he had meant in his note.

The redhead frowned, digging her fingers into her scalp as she lathered her shampoo into her wet hair. She knew that Sora had brought her home and stayed with her that night, but she couldn't understand what he meant by _'I hope you discover what you really want._' What did that mean? She had decided that it probably meant what she wanted to do about Riku, but she couldn't help but feel a little suspicious that there was an underlying second meaning to his words.

She struggled to remember what they had talked about when he had brought her home. She could remember her trying to kiss him at some point, but that was about it. Everything was so hazy. Once again, she cursed herself for drinking so much.

She shivered as she stepped out of the shower and quickly grabbed a towel. She heard her mother shouting her from downstairs and quickly ran over to her wardrobe, pulling out a t-shirt and skinny jeans.

Her mum was probably wondering why she was up so early. Kairi hadn't actually seen her since Saturday afternoon, so of course it would seem strange; especially when she usually had to be dragged out of bed in time for school.

She paused on her way out of her bedroom. Her hand was hovering over a navy blue hooded-sweatshirt that was on the back of her desk chair. It was Riku's. The redhead bit her lip, she could feel her throat tightening slightly. She closed her eyes for a second, and then spun on her heel. Ripping open her wardrobe door, she found a white one of her own.

She picked up her bag and swung it over her head so the strap settled on one shoulder and went across her body. Brushing her fringe out of her eyes with her free hand she slumped down the stairs.

Her mother was sitting fresh-faced at the wooden kitchen table, a mug of coffee in one hand and a letter in the other. She looked up as she heard Kairi enter the room. "You're up early," she stated, frowning a little.

Kairi kept her head down; she knew her eyes were still slightly red and swollen, not wanting to bother her mum with her problems and also not wanting to talk about it. However, her mum was incredibly perceptive.

"What's wrong, Kairi?"

The redhead shrugged and headed over to the fridge. "I'm fine." Opening the door, she picked up a small bottle of strawberry and banana smoothie. "I've got to go, I'll be late." She put the bottle on the counter and pulled her hoody on over her t-shirt, keeping the hood up.

"Riku's not going to be here to pick you up for another half hour."

"I know," she replied, still not looking at her. "I'll see you when you get back from work." Without another word, she swept out of the house.

Once she was on the other side of her front door, she let out a long sigh. She hated lying to her mum, but she just wasn't ready to face up to what had happened. She had at least another forty-five minutes until she would, and she was going to treasure them. Shoving a pair of headphones roughly into her ears, she let her mind be absorbed into the dulcet tones emitting from her iPod.

She paused on the corner of the street she had met Sora once. For a moment, she considered waiting for him, then get nerves got the better of her and she walked on.

Ten minutes later, she blinked in surprise when she realised that she had just turned onto the street her school was on. She shook her head, snapping herself out of her revive. Squeezing her eyes tight shut for a second, she considered her options. She could either walk into that building with her head held high and face up to what had happened at the weekend, or she could turn right around and run home, holing herself up in her room and putting everything off for another twenty-four hours. And then go through the same process that next day.

And the next.

And the next.

Maybe she didn't really have that much of an option.

She adjusted the strap of her bag and walked timidly into the school. Having arrived half an hour earlier than she usually did, the school seemed quieter and emptier than she had ever seen it. She was so early that the cleaners hadn't actually finished their jobs. Feeling a little unnerved and the stillness of the place, she made her way to her homeroom. Selphie had promised her that she would come in early too, though Kairi had insisted that she didn't have too.

She opened a red door with a small square window at what was supposed to be eyelevel and sat in her normal seat. She fiddled with her figures while she waited for Selphie to arrive, creating a hang nail on her left thumb.

"Kairi!" The redhead jumped as the door burst open and Selphie ran over to her. The brunette sat in her chair next to her and threw her arms around her. "I can't believe you've come into school, you're so brave!"

Kairi extracted herself from Selphie's grasp. "Thanks," she smiled weakly. "I didn't see the point in putting in off though."

The brunette nodded, pityingly. "I guess so. Naminé is coming by the way - I ran into her on my way, she just had to go drop something off at the art department- oh, here she is."

Naminé poked her head around the door and smiled when she saw the two girls, though her eyes were wide with worry. "Hey, how are you doing?"

The redhead shrugged. "I think it's still kind of sinking in."

The blonde came over and sat on the edge of the table between the two other girls, her leg swinging underneath her. "Listen, Kairi. I've got to get this off my chest, I feel terrible..."

Kairi looked up at her, a slightly crease between her eyebrows. "What is it?"

"Well..." She bit her lip. "I was with Riku for a bit, you know, quite a while before I saw you and you asked me if I'd seen him. But he was with Yuna then and she was obviously flirting with him. I'm so sorry, but I just didn't really think anything of it because she flirts with everyone and I'd _never_ have thought that Riku would go along with it. I should have tried to get her to back off or something. I'm so sorry."

The redhead shook her head. "No, don't even feel bad about that. It's not your fault. He shouldn't need someone there to help him resist someone's advances, drunk or not." She squeezed Naminé's hand to reassure her.

"So... have you decided what you're going to do?" Selphie asked, cautiously.

"I know it sounds crazy, but I don't have a clue," she admitted a little sheepishly.

"Well, at least one thing is certain. You're breaking up with Riku," the brunette muttered, scowling. When Kairi didn't say anything, she added, "Right?"

Kairi sighed, and put her head in her hands. "I really don't know _what_ to do. I'm hoping that once I talk to Riku I'll know what to do."

Selphie stared at her shocked. "But, Kairi, you can't want to stay with him after what he did to you! And it's not just that, he doesn't even treat-"

"Selphie, please." Naminé held her hand up to silence the brunette. "This is Kairi's decision; she's got to do what _she_ wants to do. Not what _we_ think she should do."

The redhead looked helplessly at them. "I don't even _know_ what I want to do."

* * *

Kairi's eyes widened as she spotted a familiar face half way down the corridor she had just turned onto. She dashed back around the corner quickly, hoping her hadn't spotted her. As much as she had been trying to reassure herself, she wasn't ready to talk to him yet. She leant against the wall and tried to catch her breath, ignoring the strange looks she was getting from passersby and nodding in response to a few people how asked if she was okay.

She pushed herself away from the wall, pulling the bottom of her hoody down and brushing her hair out of her face to help her regain her composure. Just as she was about to walk away, deciding a longer, alternative route to maths class would be necessary, a hand caught her arm, jolting her to a halt.

"You've been avoiding me."

Kairi squeezed her eyes tight shut for a second before turning around and looking at Riku awkwardly. She raised an eyebrow in a manner that clearly implied, 'can you blame me?'

He sighed, and hung his head a little as though he was ashamed. Kairi noticed that he looked a little more dishevelled than usual, there were faint, dark rings underneath his eyes. "I can't even begin to say how sorry I am," he started, taking her hand in his. It should have been a pleading gesture, but Kairi couldn't help but feel as though it was just a way of keeping her there. "Yuna, she meant nothing to me. _Nothing_. I was- I was just so drunk and I didn't know what I was doing. I love you, Kairi, you know I do. Please, just..." He trailed off, looking pleadingly into her eyes.

"Forgive you?" she finished for him, trying to keep her voice as expressionless as possible, though it wobbled a little.

"It was just one mistake, and we can work things out, right? We can make this go back to how it used to be. Can't we?"

The redhead sighed, taking her hand out of Riku's grasp. "I don't know. It's not just what you did on Saturday. Things haven't been right for a while. I know you've noticed it too." She looked around her, noticing that the corridor was clearing. "Look, can we talk about this later? I've got to get to class." Without waiting for an answer, he stepped passed him and turned around the corner, her arms wrapped tightly around herself.

She felt drained and a little shaken, despite the fact that she and Riku had barely touched upon all that would need to be said. So, what she had hoped would happen certainly hadn't. She still didn't know what she was going to do about Riku, but all her options had suddenly become much clearer, now that she had decided to let them flood into her mind. She shook her head in an attempted to clear her it; she couldn't let herself go into a lesson with so many thoughts about Riku jostling around in there.

Taking a deep breath, she opened the door of her maths classroom, mumbling an apology for being late to Dr. Ansem and rushing over to her seat. She now regretting taking the one second furthest away from the entrance of the room as thirty pairs of eyes watched her as she walked. Dr. Ansem resumed the lesson when she had sat down, though only after he had made a sarcastic comment about her speed.

She twiddled her thumbs nervously while Dr. Ansem finished explaining the work they would be doing this lesson. She knew there was no point in her listening anyway, she still hadn't build up the ability to resist his sleep-inducing tones.

When he had finished and the rest of the class began leafing through their textbooks, Kairi leant forward towards the brunet in front of her. "Hey, Sora," she whispered.

He turned his head to the side so he could see her through the corner of his eye, without drawing the attention of Dr. Ansem, who appeared to be in a worse mood than usual this morning. "Yeah?"

"Thanks you looking after me the other night."

He shrugged. "It was no problem."

The redhead worried into her lip. "Listen, can I talk to you after? I need- we need to talk." She mentally smacked herself over the head for using that line. It wasn't _that_ sort of talk.

Sora looked momentarily surprised, but then he smiled. "Sure."

* * *

Kairi grinned at the brunet as she took a seat on the marginally nicer green, wooden benches on the school field.

"I swear, best sandwich ever," he insisted, waving the package at her before sitting down next to her.

She giggled. "So you say, but I still don't trust the school food. Not since Selphie found a hair in her bolognaise, anyway."

He shook his head at her in a mock disappointed fashion. "You have no idea what you're missing," he told her, pointedly taking a large bite out of his sandwich and giving an exaggerated groan. "Beautiful. Anyway, you wanted to talk?"

"Um, yeah." Kairi pulled the sleeves of her hoody over her hands a little nervously. "I just thought I should probably say sorry, you know, about what happened on Saturday night? I shouldn't have kissed you. I was just so upset and you were being so nice... but, still, it's no excuse at all."

He grinned at her. "It's fine." His grin flickered for a second and then his eyebrows contracted slightly. "Is that why you kissed me, just because you were upset about Riku?"

The redhead bit her lip and looked away for a second, then looked back at him. "Well, I don't know. I mean, I think-"

Sora cut her off. "You know, just for a second I thought you might like me."

"But- I _do_ like you, Sora!" she insisted. "We're best friends. You're probably the person I get along with best, if I'm honest," she admitted, sighing and blowing a stand of hair out of her eyes.

The brunet shifted uncomfortably next to her. "Just friends, huh?" He hesitated for a moment. "But friend's don't do things like that."

Kairi's eyes widened, she suddenly felt terrible. "I- I know, I said I shouldn't have done it. It was horrible of me."

"That's not what I meant," he told her, shaking his head.

"Then… what _did_ you mean?"

"Have you spoken to Riku yet?"

"Sort of, but only in passing. But, don't change the subject. Sora, please, I'm confused," she begged. If only he would tell her what he meant, then she would know what to do.

He shook his head again. "No, I can't explain it to you. You have to figure things out for yourself. I don't want- I don't want to affect your actions."

"Figure things out?" The redhead sighed miserably, propping her elbow on her thigh and resting her head on her palm. "I don't even know where to start."

Sora raised his eyebrows at her doubtfully. "Really?"

"Okay, maybe I do. But… I just don't want to have to think about it," she admitted. She knew it must sound crazy to everyone else, but she really didn't want to think about it. She just wanted everything to go back to normal. If only she could wind back the tape a couple months a do some editing.

"Well, surely there's not much to think about," he said, incredulously. "Your boyfriend cheated on you. He-" Sora appeared to struggle for words at this point, then he sighed and looked away from her. "He doesn't deserve you."

She shook her head, smiling awkwardly. "It's not as simple as that. I wish it was, but it's not. We've been together for two years, and that means something."

Sora didn't reply. He didn't even look at her.

"I know what he did was wrong, but this kind of thing happens to couple all the time, and they forgive each other and go back to the way they were and it _works out_. Should I just throw away our whole relationship?" It must have sounded like a rhetorical question, but she was disappointed when Sora didn't answer even so. "I don't know what to do."

They were both silent for a while, Kairi looking at Sora inquiringly, begging with her eyes for him to answer her, to give her some advice, but he just stared across the field. After what seemed like several minutes, though it couldn't have been longer than a few seconds, the brunet stood up. "Well, let me know when you've worked everything out. I'll be there, just like I always have been." And without saying another word to her, he walked away.

Kairi sat, stunned for a moment. She wanted to run after Sora, shake him and ask him what the hell he meant, but something about his stance as he walked kept her grounded to her seat. He obviously didn't want her to follow him.

She groaned in annoyance, and wrapped her arms around her head. She was sick of the riddles; she wished everything could just be simple and straightforward. There was something Sora wasn't telling her and she was certain that when she found it out, everything would make sense again.

She knew that the only way she could find out that piece of information would be to do as he said. And that meant talking to Riku.

Sighing, she pushed herself up from the bench. She knew she couldn't delay it forever.

* * *

**Author's Note**: I hope people aren't getting too annoyed about the slow pace at which this story is moving along. I have to admit, it is bothering me a little too. However, I do try to write as realistically as possible, and I know - from personal experience - that things like what Kairi is going through do take time.

Anyway, I really hope you enjoyed the update. I feel as though I should warn you, though I am sure you have sensed it, this story is fast approaching it's end! However, if anyone has any ideas for a sequel/accompanying oneshots etc. or just plot ideas they fancy seeing me write, please do let me know, either PM me or email me, and I will consider them all.

Please review. It'd be _amazing_ if I got to 100 reviews before I post the next chapter.

Read, review, party, enjoy life,

Nirii. x


	12. Wonder If You'll Understand

**Author's Note**:Again, I apologise for the delay in this chapter. I said I would update when I got one hundred reviews, but I didn't. I'm really sorry. This chapter has given me absolute hell. I've written it twice, and then deleted it all in disgust at my shoddy work. This is the third attempt. I'm still not happy with it, but I felt so bad that I thought I'd put it up anyway.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Kingdom Hearts.

* * *

-o-x-chapter twelve-x-o-

Kairi exhaled heavily, covering her eyes with her arms, as she threw herself backwards onto her bed. "I hate it when things are confusing." She pushed the thought of the comment Sora would make if he could see her, she didn't need to be told that she was being overdramatic.

"I still don't see what's so confusing about all this," Selphie muttered, taking a seat in the redhead's blue swivel chair, using her feet to make the chair spin around in circles.

Naminé shot her a warning look. "That's because it's not your situation," she said sternly. She came and sat next to Kairi on her bed, patting her shoulder sympathetically.

"But still!"Selphie defended, throwing her arms up into the air. You _can't _want to stay with someone who's cheated on you! It's just not right! How would you be able to trust them again?"

The redhead sat up, propping herself up on her arms. "I never said I was going to stay with him. I said I didn't know what to do," she corrected.

The brunette looked unimpressed. "Yeah, but that means you were considering the option of staying with him, rather than breaking up with him. What other options are there?"

Kairi shrugged. "None that I can think of."

Naminé sighed sympathetically. "You've had more time to think about it now, though. Do you think you're any closer to finding out what you want to do?" she asked hopefully.

"Sort of. I was talking to Sora at lunch and he thinks I should break up with Riku too. But it's not just the fact that he cheated on me, things haven't been right between him and me for a while now. It doesn't seem like it's something that would just get better again soon and, I mean, I'm seventeen and it's not like we're married or anything. Teenage couples break up all the time. Just because we've been together for so long doesn't mean I should put more effort into making things right, does it?"

Naminé and Selphie exchanged a confused look.

"…That didn't make any sense, did it?"

The blonde shook her head. "No, it did. But, you're saying you don't think it's worth trying to save your relationship with Riku and that you're going to break up with him?"

She nodded.

Selphie threw her hands up in celebration, giving an extra hard push on the floor with her feet so the chair span faster. "Hurrah!"

Naminé's eyes narrowed slightly. "Why are you so happy about this?" she asked, a slightly accusatory tone in her voice. "I thought it was Roxas you didn't like."

"Why shouldn't I be?" she replied, just a little too quickly. "The dickhead cheated on Kairi, something no guy should _ever_ do. There's no way she should stay with him. So, of course I'm happy she's going to break up with him because I think she's doing the right thing. Besides, Roxas is… he's not too bad."

The blonde beamed at her.

"Actually, there's something else I've been meaning to tell you," Kairi admitted, worrying into her bottom lip. "When Sora brought me home we kinda- well _I_ kind of… kissed him."

Naminé's eyebrows shot up underneath her fringe and Selphie grinned.

"But, why?" the blonde asked, looking thoroughly confused.

"I don't even _know_," she said, exasperated. "I can't remember. But he was being so nice and it just felt... right." She looked up guiltily.

Naminé seemed torn between surprise and the urge to sigh and say how cute that was. Selphie was still spinning around in the chair, though Kairi thought she might be smirking slightly.

"But that's not the point, when I was talking to him today, I said sorry about kissing him, because it probably made him feel really awkward. But then he just went all quiet and asked me if I'd spoken to Riku yet. And then I think he got annoyed or angry or something when I said I didn't know what I was going to do. He thought it was obvious that I should break up with him - just like Selphie did."

"Well, he's your friend, of course he'd be like that," Naminé reasoned. "He's hurt on your behalf."

"What do you think, Selphie?" Kairi asked, swinging her head around to look at the brunette. She had stopped spinning around on her chair and was biting her lip - looking as though she was torn between something. The redhead frowned. "...Selphie?"

The brunette sighed, rubbing her forehead, and muttered something incoherent under her breath. "Isn't it _obvious_?" She asked, exasperated. "He _likes_ you, Kairi! He has done for ages."

The redhead sat, stunned. Her eyes had widened at Selphie's words, but now she couldn't move. Tremors of shock seemed to pulse through her mind. Then, suddenly, everything made sense. "Oh."

Selphie raised her eyebrows. "Oh?"

"I never even thought of that," she conceded.

Naminé squeezed her hand gently. "How do feel about him?"

"I... I don't know. I don't think I ever really thought about him like that. But... He's a really nice guy, probably the nicest one I've ever met, and he's good looking and all..." Her mind lingered of his features, his laugh and the comforting tone of his voice. "But I just don't know."

"Of course you wouldn't really think about it, not when you've got a boyfriend."

Kairi smiled weakly at the reassurance. She felt as though her stomach had dropped down to somewhere around her knees. What she said was true, she hadn't ever really thought about Sora like that; he had always just been a friend. But now... She thought of all the things he had done for her. Who else would have put up with her incapability to pay attention in maths and so extra with her in their free time? Who else would put up with being treated like shit by their friend's boyfriend? Who else would take her home, drunk and crying, and stay with her all night? Now she thought about it, she realised that no one had ever treated her with so much care.

She didn't want to let the other two know that she was so unsettled by this, however, so she brushed her hair out of her eyes and straightened up. "Right, I need help. How do you break up with someone?"

* * *

Kairi pulled her hood over her head as the wind whipped around her. She sat down on the swing furthest away from the entrance of the park, shoving her hands deep into the pocket of her hooded sweatshirt and kicking her feet out in front of her.

She stared at her battered red converse, not wanting to be looking around her. She knew who was coming and what she had to do, she didn't want to have to think about it for longer than she had to. She counted the scuffs, marks and scratches on them, anything to keep her mind away from him.

"Hey."

She looked up into the familiar aquamarine eyes she knew so well. "Hey, Riku." She attempted a smile, but she knew it would look forced and that her eyes would still look sorrowful.

He sighed and sat down on the swing next to her. "You wanted to talk to me?"

The redhead gulped. Straight to the point. Then again, Riku had never been one to beat around the bush; he always came out with what he thought. His confidence had been one of the things that had first attracted her to him. "Yeah, I did. I- I do." She swallowed again, her throat suddenly felt dry. The words she had decided on saying seemed to have disappeared from her mind. She couldn't remember them. It looked like she was going to have to wing it. "I've been doing a lot of thinking and I don't think I'd be doing the right thing - for either of us - if I said that I wanted us to try and work through this," she stated.

Riku sighed. "So, you're breaking up with me."

She looked sideways at him and nodded. "I'm sorry," she said truthfully. She honestly was, she still liked Riku; just not on the same level as she once had. It wouldn't be fair to him for her to just let them carry on and see if she got those feelings back.

He smirked, though it was a shadow of the one that usually graced his features. "I guess I should have seen this coming. I've been such a jerk."

"No, I'm not doing this just because of what you did on Saturday, though that really did hurt me, Riku-"

"I know," he interrupted, glancing pleadingly at her, "and I shouldn't have done it. I really am sorry."

She held up a hand to stop him. "I know you are, but, please just let me finish." He closed his mouth and nodded, looking slightly crushed. "Before that incident, I was already felt as though things weren't quite right between us. They weren't the same. And I don't think it was just because we were 'going through a phase' or a 'rough patch' or whatever you want to call it. I just… I don't think I feel the same way for you anymore, Riku. And I'm really sorry, because you're a great guy, you really are. And someday you'll make someone really happy by being with them. But it's not going to be me."

He exhaled heavily and rubbed his face with his hands. "I know. I sensed it too, I guess I just didn't really want to admit it to myself."

Kairi bit her bottom lip; it hurt her to know that she was causing him to feel like this. "I really am sorry, Ri. I just think that I'd end up hurting you more in the end if I said I thought we could work through this. And, god, I know this sounds so cliché and cheesy but, I'd really like it if we could stay friends.

The slivery-haired boy laughed, though he sounded a little choked up.

"I mean it. I'm still here for you, Riku. We were friends before we started dating and we still can be. You promised, remember?" A small smile crept onto her face at the memory that was still so clear, so sharp, in her mind, that it could have happened yesterday.

He looked up at her, one eyebrow raised slightly in surprise. "Wow, that seems like forever ago." He let out a short laugh, grinning slightly. "I guess I'm stuck with you, then."

Her smile widened and she squeezed his hand. "Thank you."

He nodded and squeezed her's in return.

They sat in a comfortable silence for a few minutes, Kairi relieved that Riku had taken this as well as he had. It couldn't have gone better, even if she had managed to remember what she had been planning to say.

"Kairi..." Riku piped up, looking a little guilty. "There's something you should know, actually."

The redhead's eyes widened and her eyebrows shot up. "What is it?" she asked, cautiously. She hadn't been expecting him to confess anything, or that he even had anything to confess.

"You know what I said about Sora?" He squinted a little and rubbed his hands together awkwardly, as though he was embarrassed. "I lied. He really does like you. I shouldn't have said what I did about him. It's just, the way he looked at you. And you acted so different around him, like you used to when you were with me. And, I guess that just made me feel..." he trailed off, shrugging his shoulders.

She looked away from him. "Yeah, I understand," she reassured him. She could understand that, it must have been hard for him. She hadn't noticed that she was acting any different around him, except for in one obvious area... But she didn't have to think about that anymore.

Kairi grinned, feeling as though a huge weight had been lifted off her chest. Nearly all of the pieces had flitted into place, though she knew there was still some jostling around to do.

She closed her eyes and leant against the cool metal chain on the right side of the swing. The hardest part, at least, was over.

* * *

**Author's Note**: I'm so, so sorry for the pure shoddiness of this chapter! It's terrible, I know. But it had to be done.

Again, I really hope you enjoyed the update. If anyone has any ideas for a sequel/accompanying oneshots etc. or just plot ideas they fancy seeing me write, please do let me know, either PM me or email me, and I will consider them all.

Please review.

Read, review, party, enjoy life,

Nirii. x


	13. Can't Take No More

**Author's Note**:Jolly bananas! An update, in less than a week? (Just). What's going _on_? Well, dear readers. You've been so lovely with you reviews, and you've been saying some stuff that's genuinely made me feel amazing. AND I also got my exam results this week - A*s in both English Language and English Literature. I could not be happier.

Anyway, I really hope you enjoy this chapter!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Kingdom Hearts.

* * *

Chapter Thirteen

Sora studied Yuffie carefully. She was even more jittery than usual - constantly twirling her hair around a finger, pulling at her socks or twiddling her thumbs, her hair was ruffled with excitement, and her eyes were shining. "I actually can't believe it, Sora," she confessed for the seventeenth time that evening. "He's just..." she sighed and fell backwards dramatically so she was lying on the sofa, her legs stretching out on top of his, "amazing."

He raised an eyebrow, feinting disinterest. "Right."

Jealousy was gnawing at his chest. He couldn't help but feel as though it was terribly unfair, the way that everything appeared to be so simple for everyone else, except himself. Tidus had liked Selphie, he'd knuckled up the courage to ask her out and now they were dating. Yuffie had taken a shine to Leon (or Squall, as she kept referring him to. He could only presume it was a pet name, as she hadn't thought to explain it as of yet) a mere two weeks ago and was now - well, actually, it he wasn't really sure what was going on between them. It wasn't really something you could put a label on. But it was certain that they liked each other.

And Sora?

He'd liked the same girl for six months and he was still _friends_ with her. _Best _friends. But still, just friends.

He sighed and Yuffie sat up, her dark eyebrows drawn together in confusion, obviously his sigh hadn't coincided with what she had been saying. "Fuck, I'm sorry." She smacked her forehead with the palm of her hand. "I'm really tactless. I can't help it, he just completely- aarhg!" She threw her hands up in exasperation. "Sorry."

Sora smiled slightly. "It's cool, I'm glad you're happy. He seems like a nice guy-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," she interrupted quickly, "He is. But, please don't get me started again!" She sighed and smiled at him inquiringly. "Still no progress with Kairi, then?"

He shook his head. "No. We've gone right back to where we were before the whole thing happened."

He could have sworn something was going to happen between the two of them, especially after she'd told him that she'd broken up with Riku. The way she'd said it... it had just sounded to expectant. Like, she was going to say something else. But she hadn't, and they slotted back into their old places.

He explained all this to Yuffie, who look increasingly annoyed throughout him talking. When he asked her why, she sighed in aggravation. "You missed the _opportune_ moment!" she exclaimed, in the manner one would scold a naughty child.

"What do you mean?" the brunet asked, completely bewildered.

"When she told you she'd broken up with Riku, you said she kept stumbling over her words afterwards and then ended up just saying "I guess I'll see you later." That was it. You should have told her then. It sounds like she was expecting you too. God, you are so stupid!"

"W-well-" Sora stuttered, "how the hell was I supposed to know that?"

"It's called initiative, Sora."

He rolled his eyes and covered his face with his hands, leaning back against the armrest of the sofa. "I can't believe this..." he muttered.

"Hey, chin up. I'm sure another opportunity will come along," Yuffie reassured him, obviously feeling a little guilty after her outburst.

He snorted. "Yeah. _Right_."

"Oh, come on," she groaned. "Lighten up, Sora. You won't get anywhere thinking like that." She punched his shoulder lightly. Then again when he didn't respond, harder.

"Hey - lay off. I'm busy feeling sorry for myself here!" he said, grabbing her wrists, though he grinned at her.

She eyed him suspiciously, as though she didn't trust his sudden mood swing.

"Sorry," he mumbled, letting go of her wrists and rubbing the back of his head awkwardly. "I just- I'm not exactly good at this kind of thing. It's like; I want to let her do it. I feel as though I'd be rushing her if I asked her out now because she's only just broken up with Riku. And, well, I don't even know if she likes me."

The dark haired girl rolled her eyes. "Sora. I'm pretty sure we've established that she likes you. That brunette practically screamed it at you on Wednesday, remember?"

"Vividly."

He had tried to suppress the memory of that particular event. Selphie had cornered him in the corridor at school and, looking positively mutinous, demanded to know why he hadn't said anything to Kairi about that was going on between them.

The truth was; _he_ didn't even know what was going on between them.

He knew that he liked her and that he wanted to be with her more than anything he had ever wanted before in his life. He knew they were friends and that he felt more comfortable around her than anyone else. He knew that there were strange moments where one of them would do something, like linger for too long when they hugged or get caught staring at the other that would make them both a little flustered and confused. He knew that not all of that was normal for people who were "just friends," but he was still... scared.

But, it seemed that he always would be, no matter what. Before he had become friends with Kairi, he'd been too scared to even speak to her. When he had overcome that hurdle, he had been unable to say anything about his feelings for her because it wouldn't have been right too. He hadn't wanted to mess up her relationship with Riku. And now... well, now he was scared to mess up what they had. As stupid as it sounded, he would rather they stayed as they were than things suddenly becoming awkward between them or them going out and then it not working out.

"Sora, promise me you'll tell her? Please?" Yuffie pleaded, biting her lip worriedly.

The brunet smiled at her sadly. "I don't know, Yuffie."

* * *

Sora yelped in surprise as he felt someone grab the back of his jacket and drag him away from the crowd of people around him in the corridor, into an empty music practise room. "What the hell! Get off me!" He pulled away hard, succeeding in breaking the grip of his capturer. He spun around angrily and stopped in his tracks. "_Riku_?" He stared at the slivery-haired boy in disbelief.

"You - you sit." He turned to a younger looking boy sat at the piano. "You - you go."

The boy looked bewildered, but scrambled around of his bag and left the room, muttering insults under his breath.

Sora raised his eyebrows in disbelief. This guy had too much confidence.

Riku turned back to Sora and looked slightly annoyed when he noticed that he was still standing right by the door. He sighed. "I just want to talk to you, okay?"

The brunet snorted. "And you couldn't have just asked? You needed to drag me here?"

"Would you have actually talked to me? I haven't exactly given you reason to like me."

Sora blinked, taken by surprise at his blatant honesty. "Uh... I guess you have a point." He shuffled from one foot to the other awkwardly. He couldn't think why Riku would want to talk to him. They had barely exchanged two words before. "What do you want to talk to me about?"

"Kairi."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

Sora looked away. The intensity Riku was staring at him was unnerving him just a little. It was as though he was trying to read his mind. "Well... what about her?" he asked, trying to sound casual. He had a horrible feeling that Riku was going to tell him to back off, not that he was even doing anything. He wouldn't be able to stand that; he'd _have _to do something. If this guy was thinking he could get back together with Kairi he had another thing coming. And Sora really didn't want to get into a fight with him, especially as it appeared as though Kairi was determined to remain friends with him.

That was another thing he didn't quite understand. He hadn't pressed Kairi for an answer though, he'd simply accepted it.

"I know you like her," he stated simply.

"O-oh?"

"Yeah," he nodded, keeping his face expressionless.

Sora gritted his teeth. He didn't care what Riku thought. "Yeah, well. I do. What's wrong with that?"

"I never said anything was. I'm not here to have a go at you." He showed expression for the first time, frowning at the brunet, as though he couldn't quite work him out.

"So, what did you want to talk to me about then?" asked Sora, even more confused than before. It didn't seem as though Riku had a problem with him liking Kairi, so why had he brought the subject up?

"Why haven't you said anything to her?"

Sora's jaw almost dropped. That was not what he had been expecting. He couldn't believe he was having this conversation, with her ex-boyfriend, of all people.

Riku rubbed his hands on his jeans awkwardly. "Look, I know it must be really weird for you, hearing me say this and you probably won't really believe me, 'cause you think I've treated her like shit - not that I'm denying what I've done! But I do just want her to be happy. And right now, your lack of guts is what's stopping her from being."

The brunet stared at him. He was, quite literally, lost for words. Whatever he had been expecting, it had certainly not been this. In all honestly, he thought he would have preferred it if Riku had threatened him, because it might have spurred him into confessing his feeling for Kairi as a signal to Riku that there was _no way _ Sora would let him get back together with her. But Riku was being nice... which made him feel even worse.

"She likes you too, Sora," he reassured him.

"Then why hasn't she told me this? Everyone else keeps telling me yet she won't!" He felt embarrassed as soon as he had said it, he sounded like a child, but he couldn't help it.

"The same reason you haven't done anything. She's scared."

"Oh." He could relate to that, at least. He understood, but... he still wished she could be the one to take the next step forward.

"So... yeah. Do something about it. She doesn't deserve to be messed around."

Sora was about to retort, he hardly thought _Riku_ was in a position to give him advice on how to treat Kairi, but then he added wistfully,

"I should know." He looked downcast for a moment, lost in his own thoughts. Then he seemed to come back to himself, realising where he was and he coughed awkwardly. "Uh, yeah. So, do something about it, yeah?"

He didn't know why, but Sora found himself nodding in agreement. "Yeah, I will."

"Good." Riku nodded back at him, one side of his mouth quirked up. He stood awkwardly for a few seconds looking between Sora and the door, then cleared his throat and exited the room.

Sora still felt a little confused, he hardly dared to believe what he had just witnessed. He had never seen this side of Riku before, yet he knew deep down that it must have been there. Kairi would never have dating someone like him if he truly was like the mask he presented to everyone else.

He stepped out of the music room started making his way towards the main exit of the school building. Lost in his thoughts, he jumped slightly as he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. Pulling it out, he flipped it open.

_Hurry up, lazy bum. I'm freezing out here. Kairi x_

He took a sharp breath in and felt his chest constrict with anticipation and fear. Was this it?

* * *

**Author's Note**: OMG CLIFFY. WHUT WILL SORA DO?

I apologise for the length of this chapter. It really is too short. But, I didn't feel as though the next bit would work right in the same chapter.

Anyway, Riku's turning out to be a bit of a surprise, huh? Who knew!

Again, I really hope you enjoyed the update. If anyone has any ideas for a sequel/accompanying oneshots etc. or just plot ideas they fancy seeing me write, please do let me know, either PM me or email me, and I will consider them all.

Please review.

Read, review, party, enjoy life,

Nirii. x


End file.
